CROWS
by StayStrongLikeDemi
Summary: There are special people who leave among us...they can be dangerous but they are harmless in the daylight...They're not vampires, neither witches or werewolves...they're Crows...Caitlyn Monrue is the daughter of their current leader...what her father did though was cruel and she is against it...What will she do? What is Jack hiding? Rated T...just in case
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first chapter of my new story...It's going to be comletely different...and it's going to be a non Kick again...don't hate...I've explained at my other story why I don't want to write Kick stories and I'm not changing my opinion. This story is going to be from only Caitlyn's P.O.V. maybe I'll write Jack's at a bonus chapter? We'll see.**

**Disclaimer-I only own my character Caitlyn...Sadly not even a single character from Kickin'it.**

**Anyway...Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

I was standing on the top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris...How can my father be so cruel? He told me that he got the power he has now fairly...but my mother told me 5 years ago that he killed the royal family to take the power he had. Most of us believe that the royal children survived...the two daughters and the son of the King managed to escape...my father denies it...He says he killed them all...I don't believe that...

I forgot to introduce my self...how rude of me? My name is Caitlyn Monrue and I'm a Crow...Most people don't know about our existance...only goverments do...they have seperated us in three _groups..._the Fighters, the Ιngenious and one more group that the rest of us call traitors. The fighters save the humans...fight in battle for their safety...the ingenious cure them make their life easier and well the traitors they are the Crows that decided that they didn't want these powers.

Crows can control the shadows, thats why they can't walk at the daylight...they can pull the shadows around themshelves so they can protect them...they can use the shadows to kill someone and they feed with emotions...human emotions...Don't think we're like vampires or something like that...Humans don't die when we feed on them...emotions aren't like blood they are renewable...even if we drain someone he'll wake next morning with no memory of what happened and he'll have a headache...simple as that...about the daylight-thing...we don't burn under the sun...that's just stupid neither we shine under it...We're just invisible. Only Crows can see other Crows in the daylight. Even If a human walks through our bodies they won't feel a thing and neither we do.

So I'm standing here over the edge not knowing what to do...I don't know what to do...If I help my father I'll become a murderer too...If I don't I'll betray my own blood. I took a deep breath and jumped...letting gravity pull my body towards the ground and the air pull my dark black hair and my black jacket upwards...But I don't want to die...I wan't to make a diference...I don't want to be like my father...10 meters and the impact will come...I wonder how it's going to feel...death?

5 meters...I can't find out now how death feels. With no second consideration I pulled the shadows towards my body and became one with them...In less than 3 minutes I was walking next to humans...they are so ignorant...they don't know that magical creatures walk right next to them. It wasn't always like this...at the old times they weren't humans on Earth...just Crows...time passed and day after day some of the Crows chose to leave their powers and become normal...now humans don't even now about us.

I walked in an alley when I heard someone following me."I saw what you did" I heard the man say. "I didn't do anything"I said and turned my face to look at him."I saw you falling from the tower and then you were walking a few meters away...you're one of them aren't you?"he asked with determination on his face. Bad luck...I'm in Paris and someone who can talk English saw what I did.

I walked slowly towards him. My eyes turning black as I pull the shadows to trap him close to me."What are you doing?"he asked terrified."I promise it won't hurt and that you won't remember anything tomorrow morning"I said calmly. His eyes started focusing on mine and right now I could feel everything he ever felt in his lifetime...happy life. Soon enough he was laying on the ground with his eyes open like he was dead...only he wasn't...I walked closer and closed his eyelids so even if someone finds him they think he is just drunk. I put my hands in my pockets and started walking away. What should I do now? I have to find Eric...he always knew what to do.

Eric is my bestfriend...he is a Crow too. We met when I was in first grade. Usually a Crows power don't develop until the child is in fourth grade...for some uknown reason my powers developed at the first grade. I didn't know what to do...I was at school crying in a corner because I thought I was going to die...If a crow can't control his powers the first time they appear...the powers kill him or her. So I was terrified...Eric saw me crying...he saw the shadows too...he was two years older than me but he said that he had seen his brother passing through this...He told me to trust him and that he was going to help me.

He said that all this is just in my mind...that I should calm down and it would stop. So I did...and he was right...the shadows stopped coming towards me and they started taking every shape that I was telling them to. Eric introduced him self to me and said that if I needed help I should go talk to him. I was about to introduce my self too but he said that he recognised me from my eyes. You see I have my father's eyes-a deep shade of aquamarine with yellow splatters around the pupil- also my father was famous before he slaughtered the royal family.

Ever since that day me and Eric were best friends. Ever since that day my dad started training me to become the perfect weapon...he said that I was going to be really powerfull like he is because I took my powers earlier than the usual. Here's the problem I don't want to be like him. After that day I didn't go to school again...there was no use...no one would be able to see me. I pulled the shadows to cover my body once more in order to travel back to America...at Eric's house. Shadow travel is really rare too...another thing I have in common with my dad.

I walked straight inside Eric's house not bothering to knock. I took my normal shape and he looked at me calmly."You're a mess Cai"he said while he stood up and walked closer to me. He gave me a weak smile and wiped something under my eyes...tears. I didn't even realised that I was crying."Your father has put everybody he knows to go and find you"he said while he lead the way to his couch. I forgot about that...I ran away...away from him away from my past...I need a new start...

Eric can help...he is an ingenious while I'm a fighter...not a really good one if you ask me. His brother is a fighter too and let's just say that me and him...not such good relatioship. "What should I do?"I asked with my voice shaking."Hey calm down...I'm here...I won't let anybody hurt you"he said while he pulled me into a tight hug. I started crying...my father says that we must never show weakness to anybody...my mother has never seen him panicked over something or terrified...I just don't care...It's not like this is the first time Eric saw me crying.

"You have to go to Seaford" Eric said."And do what?"I asked with my tears bluring my vision."There is a school there...for Crows...he can't reach you there...this school protects you from everyone you don't want"Eric said still hugging me. I concetrated on his heart beat to relax my self."It''s more of a college...it trains Crows and prepares them so they can protect and help the humans"Eric said."They'll recognise me"I said being calm right now."So? They can't force you out...and they can't bring your father in"he said. I gave him a weak smile and kissed him on his cheek."You know for a 22 year old man you talk and think like your 40"I said and he laughed."You know for a 20 year old woman you talk and think like a 5 year old."he said still laughing.

"Can I crush here for tonight?"I asked him."Sure...I'll get you a pillow and a blanket"he said as he stood up and walked towards his room. He came back a minute later and hand me a blanket and a pillow."Here you go"he said as he gave them to me."Where is Rose?"I asked. Rose is Eric's girlfriend...they live together so I'm a little surprised that she isn't here."She left"Eric said."Why?"I asked confused.

Today is the first time I have ever seen Eric thinking for that much...he was quiet for 5 whole minutes."I told her that I'm a Crow and she freaked out...she went to her parents"Eric said with his icy blue eyes becoming glassy from the tears that were forming there."I'm sorry"I said."I'm sure she'll change her mind...she loves you"I added and Eric gave me a weak smile."Can we watch a movie? I don't want to go to sleep yet?"he asked."Sure"I said.

"I'm not watching any kind of romance movie...a horror would be better"he said with his voice low. I looked at him as he moved around his house...If he wasn't my best friend and the reason I'm alive right now I would totally ask him out...He is tall with-as I said before- Icy blue eyes, dirty blond hair and a very muscular body...If you didn't know that he was an Ingenious you could easilly think he is fighter.

But I just can't imagine me and him as a couple...it's just stupid. The bell rang and Eric walked slowly to open it only to reveal Miley...Miley is our other best friend...Miley has a special gift like I have shadow travel...she can see where every Crow is just with a picture of him or her."Hi"she said and stormed in."Hey...I came as soom as I saw that you decided that you wanted to come here...do you know how many hours I was waiting with one of your pictures?"she asked."Sorry that I kept you waiting"I said. We heard Eric sigh from his bedroom as he brought one extra pillow and one extra blanket for Miley."What's up with him?"Miley whispered to me."Rose knows...she left"I said. Miley shook her head understanding.

Eric sat down and pressed play but not a long time after that the bell rang again. Eric sighed and got up to open the door...This time it was Rose behind the door."Hi"she said blushing."Hey...um what are you doing here?"Eric asked confused but I could tell that he was smiling."Can we talk?"Rose asked."Sure"Eric said. Rose walked in and saw me and Miley sitting on the couch."Is this a bad time?"she asked looking from us to Eric."No"Eric said and motioned for me and Miley to leave. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the kitchen."Ouch...why did you do that? You should keep in mind that I'm not a fighter and that you should be more gentle with me"Miley whined."Are you completely stupid?"I asked her. She semmed confused."They wanted to talk!"I said."Oww"Miley said."And you're the smart one"I said.

She just groaned and we waited there till they finished talking. Rose got up and Eric opened the door for her. When he closed the door me and Miley ran to him and asked "So? What happened?". Eric just smiled and after a while he said"We're back together". Me and Miley shrieked like we were twelve and we just saw our favourite singer."I'm changing the movie...romance doesn't seem too bad after all"he said. After one hour we were all sleeping on the couch with the movie still playing...

* * *

Next morning I got up early...I left a message that saud that I was going to that school at Seaford and left...I pulled the shadows over my body and in less than one minute I was standing in the center of the small town called Seaford... Finding the school wasn't that hard after all...Humans were completely ignoring a huge building with yellow walls and a lot of windows...

I walked inside the building and find a small woman with red hair caught in a neat bun on her head sittung behind a huge desk fulled with any kind of coloured files."Hi"I said. The woman kept her eyes on a paper she was working on."How can I help you sweety?"she asked with a happy voice. _Sweety?_ My mother was calling me sweety when I was younger...then I got my powers and my father said that she shouldn't be talking to me like I was a kid because I was a grown up since I had my powers...so I haven't heard anyone call me that way in a long time.

"Are you ok?"the woman asked while lifting her head. I cleared my throat kepping my head down."Yes...I'd like to join this college"I said with my face still glued on the floor. "Okay tell me your name"the woman said while turning her head to look back on a different paper. I lifted my head and said."Caitlyn Monrue". The woman lifted her head and looked straight into my eyes with recognition filling her own dark blue orbs."Of course you are...who or what are you trying to avoid?"she asked not making a bid deal out of my name. I was completely thankful about that."My father...James Monrue"I said."I know who your father is dear"she said filling some gaps on a paper.

"Fighter or Ingenious?"she asked once more."Fighter"I said."Of course a fighter what a stupid question"I heard her mutter to her self."Alright miss Monrue...your room is 206 and you'll be sharing it with Kim Crawford"she while giving me a small golden key. _Crawford..._I've heard this name before...from my father...He had said that the Crawfords were traitors because they still served the royal and not him..._Served?_ Really? When do we live? The 1900s?

"Do I have to go to my room now?"I asked her."No you can do anything you want"she said. Anything I want? GREAT! I don't care that I'm sharing my room with a Crowford...not at all actually, I just wanted to take a walk in the town. I walked from the same way I got in the building and starting walking in the city...

* * *

I was currently sitting in the Mall which I just found out that it's just a few minutes away from school...I walked next to a place called Falafel Phil's and a dojo called Bobby Wasabi...Five people were inside practising...I decided to go and watch them...they can't see me so why not?

I walked towards the dojo and opened the door...Normally humans wouldn't have undrestand that the door opened at all...instead of that reaction five pair of eyes looked at me...five pairs of eyes that could see me in the daylight...five pairs of eyes that belonged to Crows...

*****so first chapter is done...hope you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"No way"I said and walked inside the dojo where the five people were standing...looking at me...at the daylight...AWESOME! "You can see me?"I asked while waving my hand in front of a brunet man who was way taller than me."Yes we do"he said coldly while stopping my hand by catching it.

"Why wouldn't we?"a skiny man asked while walking towards me."Because she is a Crow and let me guess you're new here"the brunet said while turning his back at me and walking to what I assume is his locker..."What's your name?"the other girl inside the dojo asked me...she had long blond hair with an amazing colour of brown eyes...I wish I had brown eyes."Mine is Kim Crawford"she said and tended her hand to shake mine."Oh...you're my roomate"I said and gave her my hand."Caitlyn...Caitlyn Monrue"I said.

They all looked at me wide eyed but what confused me the most was the brunet's reaction because the moment he heard my name he stopped moving and the muscles at his back tensed...after a while he turned around and asked casually."And what brings you here...Caitlyn?". If you ask me...I think he hates me...or my father."I wanted to get away from my father"I said seriously.

"Why? He didn't buy you what you wanted?"he asked with his eyes narrowing at me."No...I just think that he is a jerk/murderer and I don't want to have to do anything with him...A friend told me that this college was the safest place for me"I said. His reaction seemed to remain the same but his eyes went back to normal."Didn't expect that answer now, did you?"I asked him and couldn't help the smirk that was forming on my lips.

"Sorry"he muttered and exited the dojo."Don't blame Jack...let's just say that he doesn't really like your father"the skiny man said."He's not the only one"I said. "I'm Milton and this is Jerry"he said pointing at a latino man with black hair. He raised his hand to say hi."And this is Eddie"he said and pointed to the other man."Hi"he said.

"So you don't have any problem that we're roomates? Our families hate each other"Kim said."No...my father hates your father...I believe that your family is doing the right thing"I said."I wouldn't have helped my father"I said."That's actually the reason I left...he wanted to find the royal children and kill them and he wanted me to help him so I left"I said.

"I thought your father always said that he killed every royal he could find"Jerry said."He hasn't...he just wants to believe that he did"I said. All of them looked at each other with fear...I think...like they wanted to keep a secret...to protect someone..."Oh my gosh!"I said."There here"I stated."Who?"Kim asked."The rest of the royals"I said...they all remained silent.

What am I supposed to do? Tell my father? Or remain silent? Even if I tell him he won't be able to go inside the college...Why am I even thinking about it? If I tell him he'll kill them...I won't be a murderer...They were still looking at me."I won't tell anything...I promise"I said seriously."Are you a fighter?"Milton asked me. I nodded yes. Fighter have practically only one rule...and they follow it for all their lives..._A promise is a promise, keep it to an end..._so when a fighter promises something he does it.

"So what are you guys? I mean fighter or ingenious?" I asked them as I sat down on a bench. The minute I sat down Jack walked back in the dojo."Oh...you're still here?"he asked not looking at me"Oh...you're still a jerk?"I asked him. He just groaned."Okay that's it...whatever my father has done to you it's not my problem...if you want to be mad at someone be mad at him...because I'm his daughter doesn't mean that you should talk to me like I've done whatever he did"I said angrily with my voice raising with every word that came out of my mouth.

He looked stanned for a moment but quickly went back to his usual blank expression."Well I'm the only Ingenious from our group...the rest are fighters"Milton said."It must be boring"I said and turned my face from the Jack to Milton."Why do you say that?"Milton asked."Well my two best friends are both ingenious...so sometimes they were talking about stuff I couldn't understand and it was kinda boring"I explained."In that case...sometimes it is boring...but rarely"Milton said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Um guys who are you talking to?"a man around his middle thirties asked."You can't see her Rudy?"Kim asked with a sad expression."I guess it's working..."the man-Rudy- said. What is working? Why he can't see me but he can see the others?"Rudy was a Crow...recently he decided to leave his powers behind...he can see us because the school gives to every student a bracelet that allows you to be seen in the daylight"Jack answered the questions in my head like he could read my mind...Don't be stupid he can't read your mind...

I saw that every one of them had a bracelet with different semi precious stones...another thing that I noticed is that every stone was the same colour as it's owner's eyes."Come on...let's go back at the college, so you'll see our room and you'll get your bracelet"Kim said while taking my hand and dragging me outside."You know you wear a lot of black"Kim stated.

I looked at what I was wearing...a black pants with a dark blue shirt that someone could easily think it was black, a black jacket with black high heel ankle boots...yeah okay I like black."It suits me well"I said."What do you mean?"Kim asked in confusion."It's like my soul"I said."You mean that?"Kim asked."Look...most of you,and by you I mean Crows, think that my life was easy because of my father"I paused."Ha let me laugh...I almost died when I was six because my powers came earlier than usual and I wasn't prepared"pause again."Ever since all I was to my father was nothing more but a weapon...a way to get more power and like I said before that's the reason I left"when I finished I felt tears threating to fall so I started blinking my eyes to get rid of them.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know"Kim said."Yeah...you're not the only one"I said. The rest of the way to the college Kim didn't say a word...so I decided to break the ice."So why are you here?"I asked her."I mean who are you trying to avoid?". She sighed."My parents sent me here because they were scared of your father and that he might try to kill me so he can revenge at my father"she said while looking at her feet.

"I'm sorry that you had to come here because of my father"I said."A lot of I'm sorries right?"Kim asked smiling."Yeah"I said and forced a smile. Even when I'm away from my dad I still hear horrible reason why everybody hates him...and I don't blame them. We arrived at the college and Kim showed me the way to our room through some hallways.

They were full with people right now that were saying 'hi' to Kim and she was smiling to everyone till we reached a brown door and she got a key similar to mine and opened the door...The room had two bed opposite the one to the other. Kim's side was filled with any kind of colours and she had some posters of her favourite singers on the was and a lot of pictures too. The room had one huge bathroom too. I took of my jacket and sat on my bed."I know it's small but-"Kim started but I cut her off."It's perfect"

Kim smiled and sat on her bed across mine. I looked at a photo on her desk. I walked closer to it...It was a photo of Kim and Milton, Jerry Eddie and Jack at carnival and they were all smiling."I guess Jack is mean only towards me"I said."He's just mad at your father"Kim said."If you get to know him you'll find out that he's great"Kim said."I don't think he'll let me know him"I said and went back on my bed.

* * *

Last night was great...me and Kim stayed up late and talked about random stuff...it was almost like I was with Miley and Eric...next morning we had classes. Kim gave me my bracelet...it was a golden chain which an aquamarine stone was tied onto...it was beautiful...Kim also told me that fighters practically train here like all day while the ingenious spend all their time in classes...that's fine by me...

Me and Kim walked to a big room filled with tables and we found the guys sitting at one of them. We walked there and sat down. In front of us there were huge plates filled with food."That's so awsome"I muttered. I sat down next to Milton and Jerry across from Jack so everyone was happy."Are you ready?"Jerry asked with excitment."Ready about what?"I asked.

"Kim didn't tell you?"Jerry asked."Tell me about what?"I asked being completely confused."You have to pass a test so we can see how good you are"Jerry said."Oh...ok"I said shrugging my shoulders."It's pretty scary...it took me 15 minutes to pass it"Jerry said."What was the worst time that someone needed to pass it?"I asked"Two hours"Kim said."really?"I asked."Yeah but he has gotten better since that day"Milton said and pointed to a muscular guy that was sitting at an oppisite table."Rayn has gotten better since that day"Eddie said."And what's the best time?"I asked. "10 minutes"Jack said looking straight into my eyes.

"And who did it?"I asked not taking my eyes off his...I'm not gonna give him this satisfaction...that I can't handle his stare or something."I did"Jack said and took his eyes from mine. Ηe got up and left without saying any other word."God damn it what is his problem?"I asked angrily."Oh...no...don't tell me...He is mad at my father...heard that before"I said and got up and left.

* * *

After breakfast I found the guys and we walked to a much bigger room where the fighters were training...Jack was already there...he was shirtless and was punching a punching bag...We passed him and I couldn't help but notice a scar that was placed on his back...it started from his left shoulder and reached the right part of his ribcage...it was still a light pink colour like it was a frsh wound but I could tell that it was an older wound...amybe a wound that hadn't healed yet."Pleade tell me that your not falling for the scar too?"Jerry asked."What?"I asked confused."Every girl in this school is crazy about him because of that scar"Jerry whined."I don't think it's the scar its self"I said."Then what?"he asked."The fact that he managed to survive whatever caused it"I said while I turned my head back at Jack...

What caused this scar...a scar that won't leave...a scar that will stay there for all of his life reminding him of what caused it...I kinda feel bad about him."Okay...attention here please"a man arounf his late twenty's yelled."We had new arrivals yesterday...so today we're going to observe their tests"the man said."For the new ones my name is Jay and I'll be training you"he said."Please step forward" he then said."the rest take a seat"he said.

I walked forward as he asked while Kim, Jerry, Eddie and -to my surprise- Jack sat down. Along with me a girl with red hair and grey eyes walked forward too. Two other boys a tall and muscular one and a little shorter with much less muscles walked forward."Names please"Jay said with a clipboard on his hands. "David Smith"the short guy said while shaking. Jay moved to the muscular one."Edward Jones"he said. Jones? An other familiar name...

The girl with the red hair wasn't shaking she was looking ahead of her until Jay approached her and she moved her eyes on the clipboard on his hands. "Emily Jonshon" she said and she returned her gaze to were it was before."How about you?"Jay asked."Caitlyn Monrue"I said."Monrue...as Jame's daughter?"Jay asked."Yes"I said looking at him straight in the eye."You're going first...I'd like to see what the daughter of this bastard can do"Jay said as he walked away...So much love towards my father...I'm thrilled...

*****so? what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"I don't know what this test is"I said."Well you'll find out now"Jay said as he led the way to an other room."Look If you're half as good your father was at your age you'll be fine...just don't screw it up...the rest of the fighters will be watching you through cameras"Jay said and left."Well that's encouraging"I muttered.

I walked inside the room and the door closed behind me. It was empty...Suddenly the lights went off and back being really bright that made me cover my eyes with my arm."You have to find your way out"I heard Jay's voice."Your time starts now". After that I heard a loud sound and a green digital clock appeared on the wall and started counting...I just have to find the way out?

I started searching for any opening on the wall but nothing. I guess I was standing too much time at the same spot because just then I heard a small click and I all I saw was a huge fireball coming towards me..."Oh shit"I said and ducked to avoid it."That's just great"I muttered as I quickly got up.

That's when I saw a small door at a wall that was like 10 meters away from me. I started running when I heard the same sound and I could feel the heat of the fireball. I did a slide thing on my knees and I saw the fireball hiting the wall in front of me. The door...I got up and started running towards the door once more only the door wasn't there anymore...I looked around and I saw that the door was now in the position I started this test.

A new sound and I heard gun shots I turned around and saw some holes on the wall where bullets were coming out. I pulled the shadows to protect me and at the same point I shadow travelled to the door...which had moved once more."You have got to be kidding me"I said and ducked on more time in order to avoid a flying object that was coming towards me.

Think...there is a reason they move the door all the time...they want to see how your mind works under pressure...what if I don't have to reach the door? What if all I need to do is...nothing? _Nothing! _That's it I don't have to do anything...this room acts like a security program...it attackes everyone suspicious...but if I don't do anything suspicious there is nothing that this room can do._ People attack to someone they think is a threat...if you want to become their friend DON'T BE A THREAT! _my father's words were echoing in my head...right now I'm threat...don't do anything and you won't be a threat...

Just like that I ran to the center of the room and laid down...I saw one or two fireball passing above me but I didn't flinch...I fireball was coming towards me from the ceiling but I just closed my eyes and pulled the shadows above me. I felt the impact and the heat but I wasn't hurt...

After that...silence...I looked at the clock on the wall...it was stuck 15min. and 48s. Does this mean that I passed in 15 minutes? "Congratulations"I heard Jay's voice."You have the second best time in this test...you can exit the same way you came in"he said...I followed his instructions and he was waiting for me on the other side of the door.

"Νot bad"he said smiling."Thanks"I said."What about the others?"I asked."They didn't see your test...so they don't know anything you can sit and watch them if you want"Jay said and we walked back to the other room. When I passed the door the people in the room were cheering and clapping for me...even Jack was clapping his hands. Slowly but still...

"That was so awsome"Jerry said when I walked and sat next to them."Thanks"I said."How did you know what to do?"Kim asked me."I have absolutely no idea"I lied. My heart rate is still on full. I couldn't watch how the skiny guy, who I don't remember his name, did to the test because I was trying to concetrate on my breathing."I'm sorry...for all I said yesterday"I heard someone say. I turned my head only to face Jack who was waiting for my reaction."Is this an apology? Oh what am I saying? Of course it is. Right?"I asked.

He groaned and nodded yes."Well in that case apollogy accepted"I said."Good...good job at your test"he said and then got up and left towards the punching bag...The skiny guy wasn't that good...he took 30 minutes to finish the test and he got scratches and burns all over his body...Jay said to someone to help him find the nurses office. Next was the muscular guy...Edward...I think...He was better than the skiny guy but still he took 28 minutes to finish his test with just a small burn.

I just realised that the skinny guy and Edward didn't use any of the powers...that's why they had some wounds...while I didn't."Why don't they use their powers?"I asked Kim."Some Crows face this school as a competition and they don't want to show to their opponets what they can do"Kim explained."But that's just stupid"Kim added quickly.

Next was that girl with the red hair and the grey eyes...I have to say that she is a little creepy...her eyes look like a dead person's eyes...but she is alive...Jay was talking to her..probably like he did with me...She just nodded and walked inside the room."Hey I heard you did 15 minutes...good job"a man said and I raised my head to face Edward who was now sitting beside me."Thanks...28 minutes is good too"I said."Yeah...not that good"he said smiling.

"Um...I just wanted to make sure that there was no hatred between you and me because of our families"Edward said looking at me."Oh so that's why your name seemed familiar...no you don't have to worry...we're good"I said and smiled at him."Great...um...I'll see you around"he said and got up and left. The girl was still running in the room avoiding any kind of threat to her... her time was currently 12 minutes. She looked at the clock and then her eyes widened and she started running to the center of the room"She figured it out"I said to Kim."Yeah she did"Kim said with a little excitment in her voice.

She wasn't a very fast runner so her time was 17 minutes...when she got out of the room she gave a weak smile to everyone who was clapping their hands for her and then she raised her head and shot me with a glare...okay what's just happened? I think that I just made an enemy in this college...

* * *

After the test was done for all of the new fighters it was time to start practising. Jay was spending more time with me and the other three new fighters since we were _rookies_. That's how he called us...  
He saw us how to throw a punch without breaking our hand and when he saw that we all new the basics he moved with more _different_ techniques...like how to shoot someone properly...One whole day and I didn't manage to achieve that...at least in a good level...

What freaked me out a little bit was the fact that Emily-the girl with the grey eyes- was eyeing me really weirdly...Anyways...it was time for lunch and we were all walking back to the cafeteria/dining room and sat at the same table we sat in the morning."Hey...you mind if I sit with you?"Edward came to our table and asked me. I looked at the guys and they said that they didn't have any problem..."Yeah sure"I said and Edward took a seat next to me."So what's going to be your after school activity?"Edward asked.

Shit! I forgot about that..."Um...I kinda forgot about it"I said and smiled."Oh...I know...you both can join our dojo"Kim said."Yeah that would be a great idea"Jerry said."Ok I'm in...will you come?"I asked Edward."Why not?"he said."Great!"Kim exclaimed.

Just then Milton walked in with his head hidden behind some books he was trying to cover. Jack was following behind him with a smile in his face. He took the books from Milton's hands and carried them to the table."Thanks"Milton said."What are all these books for?"I asked with curiosity getting the best of me."I have a stupid project to do that's due tom."Milton said. They all looked at him."Okay it's not stupid"Milton said smiling. He took a seat and started talking about his day until Jerry got bored and told him to shut up in not a very good way...

While everything seemed okay my phone rang and in the caller I.D was Eric's photo...I picked it up and I heard loud noises and someone screaming...What the hell is going on? "Cai...you have to come...they killed Rose...you have to help"I heard Eric's shaking voice saying."I'll be there in five minutes."I said and stormed off the cafeteria."What happened?"I heard Kim asking."They went to Eric...they're going t o kill him...I can't let this happen..."was all I could say."You can't go it's a trap to lure you out of the college"Jack said."And what should I do? Let the kill him...He's my best friend...the reason I'm alive right now...I can't let him die"I said with my voice raising.

"I'll come with you then"Jack said."No you won't"I said."I didn't ask for help"I said again."Don't care what you ask"Jack said while shrugging his shoulders."Why do you have to be so stubborn?"I asked him as I grabbed his hand and pulled the shadows and travellled in Eric's flat. The lights were off...I opened them..."No one is here"Jack said."They were"I said. In front of me was laying Rose's dead body...her eyes still open and lifeless...I walked closer and closed them so that she looks like she is sleeping.

"Miley's house"I said."What?"Jack asked confused."I know were Eric is"I said and grabbed his hand once more. This time I traveled to Miley's house...This time the house wasn't empty...In front of me was standing Tyler with a knife on Eric throat."Your father says hi"Tyler said and slid the knife through Eric's throat."No"I yelled and ran to Eric...There was no use of chasing Tyler because he must have travelled home...

I put Eric's head on my lap and put my hand on his wound on his neck to stop the blood from floating all over the place...Where the hell is Miley? Is she dead like Rose? Is she dying somewhere like Eric? "I'm so sorry...this is all my fault"I said with tears running down my cheeks. Eric gave me a weak smile and was about to say something but he was dead before he even managed to say a word. I started crying and I just couldn't stop...Eric's dead and it's all my fault.

"We have to leave"I heard Jack say. I just ignored him...I can't even move my legs right now. He came closer to me and closed Eric's eyes."If you sit here crying your father will come here and his death would be for nothing...we have to leave"Jack said."I can't...It's all my fault"I said through my tears."You have to."Jack said."Do it for him...He wouldn't have wanted you to die like this"Jack said."How do you know?"I asked."I just do...you just have to trust me"he said and got up while tending me his hand.

I let Eric and took Jack's hand. He lifted me and I felted shadows covering me...only not mine...in less that a minute we were back at the college...in mine's and Kim's room where they were all waiting for us...I was still crying...How can my father do this? To Eric?

Oh my gosh...Miley...I totally forgot about her."Miley"I whispered as I started looking for my phone in my pocket. I dialed her number, put her on speaker because my hands were shaking and I couldn't hold the phone and waited...waited..."Cai?"an anxious Miley said through the other side of the phone."Thank god you're okay"I said in relief."Rose is dead, Cai"Miley said with her voice shaking and I could tell that she was crying.

"Miley...don't go home"I said with tears threating to spill any moment."Why?"she asked."It's not safe"I said."Go to your parents"I said."Okay"she said. I completely ignored the guys that were listening right now...it doesn't matter."What about Eric?"Miley asked after a while."Mi...he...he is dead"I said and couldn't control the tears that escaped through my eyes...I heard Kim gasp and I felt her embracing me but I just wanted to hear Miley's reaction...

"Who did it?"she asked."Promise you won't do anything stupid"I said."I promise"she said."Tyler did"I said. Tyler...my father's stupid and loyal man...mental note: I'll kill him one day...

*****okay...don't hate for killing Eric...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"How much time is she like this?"I heard someone asking."Almost two days"Kim answered to who ever was asking."She's just laying there doing nothing?" the other voice asked again. "Yup"Kim said."Is she eating anything?"the other voice asked."I tried but she just doesn't want to eat"Kim said."Milton you have to do something"Kim added then. So the other voice belonged to Milton...like I care..."I'll do my best"Milton said...

"You'll do what?"I asked angrily while sitting on the bed."She seems fine to me"Milton said while hiding behind Jack's body...he was here too...I looked around the room and saw Jerry and Eddie too...When did they came here?

"It's been two days"Jack said calmly while looking at his feet."Why do you care how many days have passed?"I asked."I don't...they do"he said...What's that feeling? Disappointment? _Disappoimment? _Your best friend was murdered in front of your eyes and what you care is why he cares? I'm so stupid...

"I'm fine ok? I'll come back to class if that makes you believe me"I said and got off the bed."I'm just worried"Kim said."Don't be"I said harsly..."Sorry...I didn't mean to yell at you"I said."That's ok"she said.

"Okay can you get out so I can dress?"I said and all the guys went out off the door. I grabbed a black tank top and a black truck suit...I wore my all stars and walked out of the room with Kim."Why so much black?"Kim asked."Kim we've talked about this...black describes me"I said looking straight ahead of me.

"Jay said that if you wouldn't showed up today he would have to say it to the headmaster"Kim said."Well I'll show up won't I?"I asked. I'm not in a very good mood...I just want to be left alone...something tells me that my wish won't come true anytime soon.

Breakfast time passed really quickly...The guys were talking about something that I preteneded that I heard when I didn't."Caitlyn!"Kim yelled from across the table."What? I'm sorry I didn't hear"I said."You'll come today with Ed to join Bobby Wasabi?"Kim asked."Um...I'll ask him...yeah"I said and luckily they didn't speak to me again untill breakfast was over...

We said goodbye to Milton and then we walked to the gym where Jay was waiting for us."Oh monrue...glad to see you're alive"Jay said looking at me straight into the eye."Well...you must be the only one"I said and the rest of the class started laughing silently.

He ignored my comment and the laughing."Today we're going to work with body to body fight"Jay said."I'm going to split you into pairs of two."Jay said..."Kim with Kelsey"Jay beggined. Kim smiled and walked towards a girl that looked terrified. Jay kept on saying names but I wasn't hearing mine."Jack with Ryan"Jay said."Yes...I got Brewer"Ryan guy said smiling evily towards Jack..._Brewer? _That was the royal's family last name...It can't be...it must be a coincidence...Jack just looked at Ryan with his usual blank expression and walked towards him...

"Caitlyn with Emily" Jay said. Seriously? She hates me! I walked to her and sat next to her. She remained silent until all the pairs were being split. We got up and took our places...All pairs started fighting at the same time...she did the first move throwing me a punch with a lot of force...I avoided and turned my body to where hers was just seconds ago."What's your problem?"I asked her."You can have everyone to like you"she said."I've never said that. I'm just asking what did I ever do to you?"I asked her as I avoided an other attack.

"It's your father ok? Since he's not here you are the next closer person to him"She said."That's not fair"I said trying to maintane my breathing in a rythm."Life is not fair"she said while trying to catch her breath. I heard a loud thud and turn my head only to see Ryan on his back and Jack standing on his feet smirking. Emily didn't waste her oppurtunity and attacked with the outcome of a my bottom lip opening and blood coming out of the wound...Ok now I'm mad...no more defence...she wants to be mad with me...I'll give her a proper reason.

She went for an other attack but I ducked and kicked her leg with force that caused her to lose her grip but not apparently the kick wasn't powerfull enough to knock her down. She tried to hit once more but I simply avoided and attacked her... Jay though came ans seperated us..."Take her to the nurse's office"Jay said to someone behind me that I couldn't see since my vision was now blur from anger...

I felt a pair of hands catching me from both of my elbows and leading the way out of the gym...When I started to calm down I looked at the person that was holding on my...Jack...that's just great...I tried to pull my arms away from his grip but he was much more stronger than me."Let go of me"I said."Are you going to do an other stupid thing?"he asked coldly while he let go of one of my elbows so I can face him but still holding a strong grip on my other one.

"Answer me"he said."I didn't do anything stupid"I said looking him straight in his eyes."This class isn't for show off you weren't supposed to hurt her"Jack said with his grip on my arm tightening but I didn't move..."I hurt her? In case you didn't see it I am the one who is going to the nurse's office not her"I said with my voice going up high. I ripped my hand from his grip in a moment he looked surprised and started walking away...I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to face him."I can find the nurse's office on my own"I said while narrowing my eyes at him.

"No one said you don't"he said and continued following me...Turns out I got lost...I walked slowly towards Jack who was leaning by a locker smiling and said"Fine...I can't find it...help me"I said. He looked at me like he was waiting something more..."Ugh..._please_?"I said."See wasn't that hard now was it?"he asked while he started walking towards a hallway and I was following him...

In less than four minutes we were outside the nurse's office and Jack walked in with me right behind me."What happened again?"The nurse asked when she saw Jack."It's not me...I just helped a new one"Jack said while pointing me."Ow...she's the girl version of you then...First week here and she needs stitches"the nurse said and moved her hand to take mine and sit me on a white table/bed.

She took some tools and started cleaning my lip and my forehead...I had a wound on my forehead? I raised my hand to touch it when she wasn't looking and felt a long cut above my right eyebrow. She stitched that place and didn't do anything on my lip...she said that it'll close on it's own...So me and Jack left and started walking towards the gym again.

"When did I hit my head?"I asked Jack."You did that kick and she hit you too"Jack said."I didn't feel it"I said more to my self than to him."Anyway...thanks"I said when we walked inside the gym and I ran to where Kim was after that. "Hey you're ok?"Kim asked."As good as new"I said smiling. "What did I miss?"I asked."Tomorrow is visiting day"Jerry answered my question."He's just saying that we won't have class tom...and that kinda stuff."he added."What's a visiting day?"I asked."They come to visit you...you know see how you're doing...of course if you don't want them in the college they can't get in"Kim explained..."So we're still safe"she said.

"Well I hope you guys will have tom."I said smiling."They won't come for you?"Eddie asked."Who? My father? I betrayed him. My mother? If she does he'll kill her. Eric? Oh wait he's dead...let's just hope Miley isn't stupid enough to come here"I said sadly."Look you can stay with my family"Kim said."Thanks...but I think I'll stay in the room...I want to be alone"I said."As you wish"Kim said.

Jay had finally stopped talking and we were allowed to leave. The guys ran to the cafeteria leaving me and Jack walking slowly behind them."So...will you have any guest tom.?"I asked him."Maybe, maybe not"he said."What do you mean?"I asked confused."They can't come every time...I guess I'll see tom."he said while looking straight ahead."You know...If you don't play the bad guy maybe we could be friends"I said looking ahead of me too."You know...if you weren't that jerk's daughter we could be friends..."he said while turning his head to me."...or more"and he kept walking while I stopped dead on my tracks.

Did he just say what I think he did? No, no I must have misunderstood...he can't mean...No, no...I just didn't understand what he ment...yeah that's it...I started walking again towards the cafeteria for lunch...I found the table they were all sitting and sat with them...They were talking about everyone that was going to visit them so I just wanted to leave. I got up."Where are you going?"Kim asked."To our room...I need to feed"I said. They all nodded and let me go.

I walked back to the room and took a shower...After 15 minutes I had dried and combed my hair and I was getting dressed...to my usual black...I pulled the shadows and took off. Where to though? Let's go back to Europe...this time England...I walked next to Big Ben and London Eye...I don't know why people get so excited about London Eye...it's just a Ferris Wheel...nothing more... I saw people having fun in the amusement park...I kinda felt jealous of their normal life...I would give everything to have a normal life...

In a normal life I wouldn't have to go to that school...in a normal life people wouldn't hate because of my dad...in a normal life Eric would be alive...everything would be easier...I would probably be in a human college right now...maybe with a boyfriend...but why bother my mind? My life isn't normal and it's not going to happen by wishing it.

I looked at the people that were passing by holding hands or chasing their child...I have to find someone that hasn't any family...I found a man around his 27 sitting in a cafe looking something on his laptop..."Hi...um is this sit taken?"I asked. He raised his head and looked at me...He smiled and offered me the seat...I don't know what guys find appealing on me...I'm just a usual girl...black hair, thin, with aquamarine eyes...Eric always said that my eyes held them captured...I smiled at the memory...

"What's your name?"the man asked me."Caitlyn...what's yours?"I asked and I leaned on the table."Mark"he said."Nice to meet you"I said and gave him a smile. I pretended that I was waiting for someone and I kept checking the clock on the wall inside the cofee shop that we were sitting."Oh shoot...I have to go"I said and got up."Wait!"Mark said."Yes?"I asked as I waited for him."Do you mind if I walk you to wherever you want to go?"he asked with hope rising in his eyes."Um...okay, sure"he smiled and followed me.

We walked on the streets for a while but then I told him that we should go through the park."Are you sure?"he asked."Come on I don't bite...It's just faster that way"I said and smiled at him. "Okay"he said and followed me. When we were far inside the park I stopped walking and I felt my eyes turning black but I didn't bother to hide it."What's going on?"he asked scared."I'm sorry"was all I said before his eyes focused on mine and his emotions started passing from his body to mine. He fell down with his eyes open and like I did at Paris I closed them and walked away... Now it should be dinner time at the college...I pulled the shadows and went back to U.S..

* * *

I walked into the room but Kim was already sleeping so I was moving inside the room alone. I laid down on the bed and I fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow...

"Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP"Kim yelled while jumping on my bed."I'm up, I'm up just stop yelling"I said while I got off the bed."Why are you so happy?"I asked her not being awake yet."Visiting day"Kim said while clapping her hands happily."My family is going to be here any minute and they're going to stay here all day"Kim said."They're going to come here? and my still in my pj's"I said.

"So what?"Kim asked."Nothing"I said while at the same time the door opened and a blonde woman around her early fourties came in with her arms opened to hug her daughter. A man walked in dragging a little boy with him. When he saw me he stood in the door...litteraly being frozen."Dad it's okay...Caitlyn is good"Kim said when she saw the way her father was looking at me."She is his daughter...how can she be nice?"the man asked with venum in his mouth.

"Um...I'll...I'll just leave...I'll come when you're gone"I said and passed through her father and outside the room. I was walking still looking back at the room where Kim and her family were...when I hit with someone...normally I would have fallen but I felt a strong arm slipping around my waist and holding me from falling..."Nice outfit"Ι heard Jack's voice...I looked at the person that I hit on and I saw a smirking Jack..."Thanks"I said while taking a step away from him.

"What? No family?"I asked."I told you they might come...they might not"he said while shrugging his shoulders."I'm sorry"I said."Why? You didn't do anything...your father did"Jack said."Don't make me take it back"I said warning him. He just smiled and passed me going to wherever he was going before. I walked back to the room...maybe they left...

I walked in and found Kim's mum with her in the room..."I'm sorry for before"Kim said."That's okay...I understand"I said."No harm feelings?"Kim said. I laughed."Never" She hugged me and went back on the bed with her mother. I got dressed and sat on my bed doing absolutely nothing."Don't you have family?"Kim's mum asked me after a while."I have but they don't want to see me...or they can't"I said while shrugging my shoulders.

"Caitlyn Mnrue, I repeat Caitlyn Monrue...please come at the gate"I heard a voice that I didn't recognise."What did I do?"I asked."Nothing...you have a visitor"Kim said. I walked quickly towards the gate with Kim following behind me...at the gate the guys were there already."Hey we heard your name...I thought you said you wouldn't have any visitors"Jerry said."I thought the same"I said.

The woman that I talked with the first day, the one with the red hair and the deep blue eyes came to talk to me."You have one visitor sweety"she said and led the way so I can see who it is."Now if you don't want her all you have to do is just tell me and I'll tell her to leave"the woman said. "Okay"I said and walked towards the gate where a thin girl with brown hair was waiting for me...Miley..."Let her in"I said.

When the doors opened Miley started running to me with her hands opened."I'm so glad you are okay"she said when she hugged me."You have no idea how worried I was when Eric called and he was running...he told me that he was coming to my house but I should leave because they were haunting him"Miley said with tears in her eyes."This is all my fault...sorry Mi"I said and hugged her.

"It's not your fault"Miley said."Now I want you to introduce me to your friends"Miley said while wiping away her tears and smiling."Well these are my friends...and Jack"I said...He just groaned."That's your thank you for saving you?"Jack asked."From what?"I asked while I raised my eyebrow. Ouch! stitches!"Ha...payback for your mean words"he said while shoving his hands in his pockets."You want to talk about mean words?"I asked him."Okay that's enough"Kim said."I'm Kim"she said."Oww...Cai's roomate"Miley said."Nice to meet you"she added."Look we can all introduce our selves inside"Milton said..."Okay"we all said and walked in...

*****wow long chapter! Yay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"How did you got that?"Miley asked when we were back inside."How did I got what?"I asked confused."That"she said while pointing my eyebrow."Ow...that...she did it"I said while pointing the direction Emily was sitting."Do you want me to go kick her ass?"Miley ask as she got up."Sit down...you're gonna get killed"I said smiling.

It was just me and Miley now all the others went to their familes and well Jack was just bored...I guess...and left."Why did she do it?"Miley asked."Most of the people are in here because of my father...that's why"I said."You didn't do anything"Miley said."They don't seem to care"I said pretending to be surprised.

"You shouldn't come here...how are you gonna go back?"I asked Miley."Dad is going to pick me up"Miley said."But we still have a lot of time"she added smiling."Great"I said happily."What's up with you and that Jack guy?"Miley asked."Nothing...he just doesn't know if he wants to be a jerk around me or not"I said."What did you do?"Miley asked."I didn't do anything? Dad did"I said.

Just then Jack passed us running towards the gate...I followed him with my eyes and saw him walking to a younger girl that was holding a little girl that was around seven years old. They seemed familiar...like I've seen them before in a picture or something like that. The little girl opened her arms and Jack picked her up and hugged her...they all started smiling and walking back inside...no parents...that's why he hates me...my father killed his parents...

* * *

It was dinner time...all guests had left...all Crows in the college had huge smiles on their faces because they saw their families. Kim was talking with the guys while I was silent...I wasn't in the best mood to talk. After dinner we walked back to our room and we prepared for bed...Kim was telling me about her little brother and how happy he was that he saw her and about his smile and I couldn't help but feel jealous...even though she was a Crow she had a normal life...as normal a Crow's life can be...

I laid on my bed and pulled the covers to warm me...like any other night since Eric's death I saw the same nightmare...I saw him dying again and again in front of my eyes and I was trapped somewhere anable to help him.

I woke up with sweat all over my body and the alarm clock showed that the time was still 6.30 in the morning. I got up...there's no way I'm going back to sleep. I went in the bathroom took a shower and now I was drying my hair. I looked at my self in the mirror...Dad said right before I left that I might look like mum on the outside but I'm just like him...Am I?

Am I a killer? I haven't killed anybody...but dad always said that I'll do it sooner or later. Am I like him? I mean I did attacked Emily because she made me angry...dad acts a lot when he's angry...The door opened with a sleepy Kim on the other side."Ooops..sorry"she said."That's okay...I'm done"I said and walked outside...I got dressed in comfotable clothes and walked out of the room...

I need some work out before breakfast...I walked to the gym but someone was already there...I walked further in the gym only to see Jack working out like crazy..."Are you going to continue staring like an idiot?"he asked harsly with his back turned to me."Good morning to you too"I said instead of answering his question. I walked to where me and Kim usually train and noticed that he was looking at me."Who's staring now?"I asked not facing him...

Not an answer...I turned my body and saw that he was completely ignoring me. From the neck opening on his shirt I could see a small past of his scar and I couldn't help the question that escaped my mouth."How did you got that scar?"I asked. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me."It's personal"he said silently with his face leaving for a moment the blank expression.

"I'm sorry...I don't know why I asked that..."I said feeling bad..."Don't care"he said with the blank expression back on his face like a mask. "I know you hate my father..."I said and started walking closer to him making a small pause."...but doing this..."I made a small pause again."...shutting everyone out...won't help you"I said."I'm not talking about me...but what about your friends?"I asked him before I walked back to where I was standing before...

* * *

It was finally time for breakfast so I ran to the cafeteria and sat next to Kim and Jerry...they were arguing on whether we have today class or not..."We don't"I said."Told ya"Kim said to Jerry. He just rolled his eyes."How do you know?"Jerry asked."I was at the gym and Jay passed and told us..."I said."Us? Who is us?"Kim asked."Me and Jack"I said."You were together at the gym?"Jerry asked surprised."No...I went there and he was already there..."I said.

Just then Jack walked in the cafeteria and sat with us."So...um...you're coming to the dojo today?"Kim asked."Yeah...right...we can go after breakfast"I said. Kim smiled and returned her attention on her food. We were all silent untill it was time to leave...Me and Kim went first to our room while all the rest went directly to the dojo...After a couple of minutes we were all in the dojo and I had officially met Rudy who was extremely happy that he had a new student...

* * *

We were back at the college and my mind was on full speed...something is not right...something they're hiding...mostly Jack...and I swear that I've seen his sisters before...Rudy was watching what he was saying like he was somehow covering something...Think! I ordered my self...What do you know about him? I asked my self...He is twenty maybe twenty one...he has two sisters no parents...he's at the college so he's hiding from someone...my father killed his parents...What else? I'm missing something! I know I do...the scar...I don't know how he got it but he said it was personal...

Think! I said to myself once more...What was his last name? Brewer...King's last name...

...

...

...

Oh my god...My father killed his parents but he and his sisters survived somehow...his last name is the King's last name...he is hiding...and the scar...He is the prince! "No way"I said out loud."What happened?"Kim asked from the bed at the other side of the room."I need you to show me where Jack's room is"I said with a determined face."He's not at his room right now...He's at the dojo with the guys"Kim said.

"Let's go then"I said and took her hand to force her to stand up."Okay wait for me...I have to wear shoes"Kim said."No time for that"I said as I took her hand and shadow travelled to the dojo.

"That was so awesome"Kim said with excitment when we were at the dojo."What happened?"Jerry asked."Just a question for him"I said while pointing at Jack."What is it?"he asked."Just a yes or no...Deal?"I said. He just shrugged his shoulders."Okay". "Are you the prince?"I asked. He tensed up with every muscle on his body stiffened."You know the one my father is haunting? Did he cause that scar on you back?"I asked."How did you found out?"he asked.

"I'm not stupid...neither I'm blind..."I said."Are you?"I asked once more."Yes"he simply said. So I'm back to my old thoughts...Tell my father? Or help him? Jack wasn't so good with me...neither dad was and I'm his daughter."Are you going to tell?"he asked.

I made my descision when I left home...I won't be like dad...no matter hoe much he says that I'm like him..."I won't"I said."I promise". He looked relieved."Thank you"he said."I didn't do it for you...I had my own reasons..."I said and with that I pulled the shadows and went back to my room...

If dad finds out...I'm so dead...

*****end of chapter! I'm sorry it's so small comparing with the others but I just didn't feel like writting today...sorry again!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

He is the prince...how didn't I notice earlier...I mean he fits perfectly to the 14 year old that left his house with his younger sisters...and he has the queen's eyes...a chocolate brown colour...How didn't I noticed? I'm so stupid!

Right now I'm at mine's and Kim's room...walking up and down and cursing for my stupidity...Kim walked in the room."You knew didn't you?"I asked her the minute she closed the door. She just nodded yes."How can I be so stupid?" I asked to my self."You're not stupid"Kim said"You found out"she added."Oh...yay me"I said.

The door opened and Jack came in."You're coming with me"he said as he grabbed my arm and waved goodbye to Kim."What are you doing?"I asked trying to stop him from dragging me wherver he was dragging me."We need to talk"he said seriously."We can talk here"I said while putting more force so I can stop him. No use he is way much stronger than I am. "Where are we going?"I asked still trying to make him stop dragging me.

"Would you stop that? It's annoying...Just stop trying to make me stop"Jack said through greeted teeth."If it annoys you...I won't"I said while putting much more effort."Okay that's it"he said angrily. He grabbed me from my waist and threw me on his shoulder so now I was facing his back."Put me down"I said as I started hitting his back."Shut up"he said.

What's funny is that everyone in the hallway was watching and didn't do anything...I guess they don't really care if Jack will kill me. Oh my god...maybe he does wants to kill me...I don't have a chance against him...his just too strong."Okay...your quiet for too long...what's wrong?"he said still walking."You're going to kill me aren't you?"I asked him giving up."Yes sherlock...that's why I let everybody see that I took you...so they'll know who the killer is"Jack said laughingly.

"Don't even bother...Do it here...it's not like someone is going to worry for me"I said but it came out as a small whisper."Don't be stupid"Jack said. He put me down."Where are we?"I asked when my feet touched the ground."I'm not really sure...I don't remember when I came here"Jack said. I just looked at my sourroundings...We were at meadow fulled with purple and blue flowers it was a beautiful sight. The air smelled a lot like flowers and it seemed really hard for me to understand why even though the answer was obvious...it was really nice. "What did you want?"I asked Jack forcing my attention back on his face. "I know you said that you won't tell anything for your own reasons but I just had to thank you"Jack said."Great you did...let's go home"I said. I turned to leave but I realised that I couldn't.

Jack put me down but he didn't let go of my hand...so I'm stuck here."What else do I have to say so you'll just let go of the first day we met?"Jack asked."Oh so now you want to be my friend?"I asked...He just rolled his eyes."On my first day at Seaford we didn't meet...I learned your name because Milton apologised for your behaviour"I said."I know"he simply said."I guess I just thought that you would be like your father"Jack said."Not a really good excuse"I said.

"Jack...I told you at the gym too...I get it you hate him...I would have too"I said and made a small pause."You know the difference beetwen me and you?"I asked and didn't wait for any answer."I wouldn't care about your last name...like I don't care about Kim's..."I said as his grip on my hand loosened and I took my hand away from his."If you want to be my friend...I'll give you a chance because I need friends right now...and that's the only reason"I said and shadow travelled to the room where Kim was still sitting on her bed.

"What happened?"she asked."What do you mean?"I asked her playing the stupid one."Come on tell me!"Kim said."Ask your friend if you want too...nothing happened"I said and exited the room to take a walk. I'm not sure if I should trust him...I mean he lives for revenge...and I'm an easy way to revenge my father...he doesn't have any other children...so even though I _betrayed _him, he'll do anything to keep me alive...

I pulled my phone and dialled Miley's number. After one second she picked up the phone."Hey...miss me already?"she asked me."Of course but...this isn't the reason I called"I said."What happened? It sounds imporatant"Miley said."Miley promise me you won't say to anybody...promise like you were a fighter"I said seriously."Ok...I promise"she said."Jack is the prince..."I said and heard her gasp."I promised that I won't tell but I have a bad feeling"I said."Why?"Miley asked."He suddenly wants to be BFFs"I said."Can you keep an eye on him?"I asked Miley."Yeah sure...it's not like I can't find a picture of him"Miley joked."Thanks...you're the best"I said."I know"Miley said."Bye"I said and hang up.

* * *

Next morning I woke up with a huge headache...so many new details...no wonder my head was hurting...Kim was still sleeping...I didn't want to wake her so I just moved silently around the room...I got dressed and put on my earphones and listened to music till I fell asleep again.

Kim woke me up and said that it was time for breakfast so I got up and followed her...Jack didn't come for breakfast...Jerry said that he hasn't seen him since yesterday at the dojo and the rest of the guys agreed...Kim shot me a look that was saying 'you're the one who saw him last, so you have to find him'. I sighed and left the cafeteria. I went to the gym but he wasn't there..."Oh god...he's at meadow"I said mostly to myself...

I've never shadow travelled somewhere that I've been only once but I had to tried. I brought back the beautiful memory of the meadow all the flowers...all the colours...I let the nice smell feel me and I pulled the shadows to cover me. I didn't realised that I had closed my eyes till I had to open them in order to see if I succeeded.

Luckily I did...I was standing in the middle of the meadow and right next to me was laying Jack..."Ugh...you found me"he said and sat up on the ground."Why did you stayed here"I asked while I sat next to him."I needed time to think"he said."We have to go back"I said and got up tending my hand for him. He took it and he practically lifted himself alone. When he was up we were so close that I swear I could hear my heart beat.

"Um...let's go"I said as I took a step back."Jay will kill us if we're late"I said and took his hand. In two minutes we were walking down the hallway towards the gym...Luckily the class was walking inside right now...so we weren't late. I let a breath of relief escape my mouth before I let Jack's hand and continued walking inside. I found the guys and me and Jack walked to them."I found him"I said when we were close enough so they'll hear what I said.

"What took you so long?"Jerry asked."He wasn't in the college"I said and looked at Jack. He just looked at the guys."What? It's not like the first time I am out of college"he said while shrugging his shoulders."Where was he?"Eddie asked me."I'm not really sure..."I said and they eyed me weirdly."...He doesn't either"I said. Thank god Jay started talking and he saved me from them.

Scratch that...he wanted to practise with the guns again...I'm not good at it...maybe I should have said that I'm an ingenious instead of a fighter so that I wouldn't have to do anything like this. We were all in lines and had a gun in our a target at the other side or the room. He showed us the way our body should be and how we should shoot and then let us try it...Okay turns out I wasn't that bad...after five or six shots I hit the middle of the target...Kim was better than me...it only took her like three shots...Jerry and Eddie needed six times but Jack...I don't know how he does it but he hit the middle with his first try...it's a little bit annoying...

The gun was a little heavy for me so after half an hour my arm was aching but I kept it up...waiting for Jay to say that class was over. After what seemed like ages to me the class was over and we all walked towards the cafeteria.

Κim was talking and talking about something but I just wasn't listening...Miley can't see any descisions he made in the past...what if he already made a descision for me?

*****end of chapter once more...hope you like! It's going to get a little bit complicated...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"But...I don't want to go"I said to Kim."Stop whining...we need new dresses"Kim said as she grabbed my hand."But I don't want to go to the stupid dance..."I whined."You do...you just don't know it yet"Kim said. Oh...sorry I forgot to tell you why me and Kim are arguing...The college is doing this dance...the headmaster said that we needed a small break...and Kim was super excited while I wasn't.

"You just have to come and try the dress...I'll do the rest"she said with pleading eyes...Oh not those eyes..."Fine"I said and followed her."Oh wait I have an idea"I said."What is it?"Kim asked."You'll do the shopping...dress, shoes whatever you want...I'll wear it I promise but can I go back to our room...I didn't get much sleep last night"I said.

"Okay...anything I'll buy you'll wear it"she said."Anything"I assured her."Okay...go rest"she said and I turned and walked towards our room. I opened the door and fell on my bed...waiting to fall asleep.

When I did though I dreamed that I was in that meadow that Jack took me and I was sitting in the middle of it...enjoying every moment I spend there until two black figures came into sight...they were chasing someone...they were chasing my mum...I started running towards her in order to help her but I just wasn't fast enough...They shot her in her back..."No"I yelled...I felt hands catching mine to calm me down...

I opened my eyes to look at the person that was holding me and I saw Jack sitting on my bed with his hands on my shoulders."You okay?"he asked with his eyes widened."Why are you in here?"I asked him."Kim asked me to bring her something from her bag...I walked and you were sleeping and then you started screaming...are you ok?"he said."Yeah...why wouldn't I be okay?"I asked him."You're crying"he stated. I pulled my hand up on my eye and wiped the tears beneath my eyes.

"I'm fine"I said after a while mostly to assure myslef than him."Okay...I'm going to leave...even though I don't believe you much"he said right before he exited the room. I walked into the bathroom and slipped into the shower...the hot water helped a lot to calm myself...I must have stayed an hour inside the bathroom and eventually I had to get out...I heard the door closing and Kim yelling "I'm back".

"I'm coming out"I yelled through the bathroom door. When I opened the door I saw a smiling Kim with at least 20 bags around her."Are you sure you only shopped for two people"I asked her smiling."Yeah...it's not enough right?"she asked pouting."You're kidding me right?"I asked her with my eyes widened."Oh you were serious"Kim said and shot me a smile."These are for you"she said and moved 10 maybe 12 bags on my bed."And the rest are for me."she said."Why do I have more?"I asked her."Because I bought you some colourfull clothes too"Kim said.

"I'm not gonna wear them"I said determined."and I hope the dress is black"I said."It's not"Kim said."Oh god"I said."Come on we have to get ready"Kim said."But we still have two hours"I said."Yeah...I know...Just enough time"Kim said."You can't be serious"I said surprised."Oh I am"Kim said as she ushed me into the bathroom."Now...put this on"she said as she gave me my dress.

It might not be black but I liked it...It was an aquamarine strapless dress that tied with a bow under my chest."See what I did? I bought a dress that will make your eyes look even brighter than they already are and that will much with your bracelet"Kim said through the door. I put it on and opened the door. Kim smiled and took my hand."You won't see yourself before I'm done"Kim ordered"Yes sir"I said. She sat me on a chair and started putting on some make up.

When that was over she took something out of her bag and pluged it on."What is that?"I asked her."It doesn't bite"Kim said. She took straps of my hair on her hands and when she let them loose on my shoulders they were hot...and shorter..."You can walk on heels, right?"Kim said as she handed me a pair of silver high heel shoes."Yeah...I do"I said as I put them on. Just then Kim went into the bathroom and I heard the shower opened...

I walked closer to the mirror to look at myself only I couldn't find it. All I could see was a beautiful girl looking at me...The only thing I could recognise was my eyes...I don't usually wear dresses and it was a real surprise for me to see me in a straples dress that was hardly reaching my knees. My usual straight hair was curled into big curls that reached my shoulders...all my hair was curled while my quiff's were still straight. I didn't had much make up on but still it was more than I'm used to.

Kim walked out of the bathroom wearing a dark pink dress(something like the dress she was wearing on spyfall), she had caught her hair up and she walked to me."So what do you think?"she asked. I didn't want to ruin it for her so I said that it was perfect. Truth is I wasn't feeling myself...I'm not a very girly girl but she seemed so excited and I didn't want to ruin it for her.

She put some make up and wore her high heels too. If you ask me...she was pretty...I wasn't...but you can't say no to Kim because she'll probably kill you...She must have realised what I was thinking and turned to me and said."You're beautiful Cai...you just don't believe it...but you have your own beauty"Kim said.

_My own beauty?_ Eric was saying that I have my own definision of beauty...Eric...suddenly I couldn't walk...I was just staring at a wall with memories of him surrounding me...It started to become difficult for me to breathe. I sat down on my bed with the last moment I saw him alive taking over me...For a minute I saw again the knife going through his throat...taking the life out of his body...I felt tears in my eyes and I started blinking my eyes to get rid of them...

"Are you ok?"Kim asked."Yeah...go ahead...I need a minute alone"I said. She nodded and left. I took a deep breathe and I stayed there for a while trying to get Eric out of my mind...

_"I wish I was a bird"Eric said."A bird? Why?"I asked him confused."They can do anything they want"Eric said and turned his head to look at me."When the situation is bad...they can fly away...and they're always free"Eric said while shrugging his shoulders."So I'd love to be a bird instead of being me...I'm stuck here...I can't make the memories go away...I'm a Crow that can not fly...ironic isn't it?"he said."We're all Crows that cannot fly"I said and gave him a hug._

Sixth grade boy and talked like a mature adult...His mother had died that day and I was there to keep him some company...I pulled a small shadow towards me and made it take the shape of three small letters 'R' . 'I' . 'P' . and then take the shape of small bird... I made the shadow come closer to my wrist and I let it be one with my skin...so now I have something to remember him...everyday...it won't leave from my wrist...like a tattoo...but more important than a little ink on my skin...I checked my appearance and walked out of the room.

* * *

The dance was taking place in the gym so I took the hallway that led directly there. I walked and opened the door while hiding my wrist with my other hand. I tried to spot Kim and it didn't take much time. I walked to them and said hi to everyone with a weak smile."Hey what took you so long?"Kim asked me. I just showed them my wrist."Ow...it's beautiful"Kim said."It's for Eric"I said.

"How did you do it?"Jerry asked."With the shadows"I said. He looked surprised."I'll saw you how"I said and smiled at him."Oh there's Jack"Kim said and waved her hand. I turned my head to look at him and all I saw was a really surprised face. He litteraly scanned me from my head to my toes.

"You look great"Jack said to me when everybody else had left towards the dance floor."Thanks"I said and smiled at him."I prefer you with the black though"he added. I just let out a small chuckle."Is the offer still on the table?"Jack asked."What offer?"I asked."Of being your friend"Jack said not looking at me."Because I'd like to try"he added and turned his head to look at me. Our eyes met and I kinda got lost in his..."Yeah"I said."It's still on the table". He smiled and said "That's great".

I know it's a stupid thing to do now that he actually started treating me better but I couldn't help the thought that formed in my head...Is it great?...

*****wow...double upload today...I was just in the mood...don't get used to it...Tomorrow I might upload the last chapter because I'm going to summer camp and as you know there is no internet connection...so after tomorrow or Monday I won't write...Two weeks at camp and then an other chapter maybe...but after that I honestly don't know when I'm going to write an other chapter...hope you like...In my opinion it's a sad chapter...  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"You don't dance?"I asked Jack."No...I'm good here"he said while making a terrified expression."Come on"I told him as I grabbed his hand."No...thanks"he said trying to rip his hand from mine."Come on...dance with me"I whined. Let me explain...I'm drunk...Just two glasses and I got drunk.

"I'm not dancing"he said firmly."Please"I whined and tried to pull him on his feet. He just did a quick move and I lost my balance...I ended up falling on him...no actually sitting on his lap...looking deeply into his eyes...

"Cai...go to bed before we both do something we'll regret"Jack said seriously. I just couldn't move...I was in a short of sock moment and I just kept staring into his eyes. He didn't move his eyes from mine either and that make it even harder for me to find the strenght to go to my room.

"Cai...just get up and go"he said while removing his eyes from mine..."I can't"I finally managed to whisper."Okay then" was what I heard before I felt the shadows covering me...and him...when they left we were at mine and Kim's room. I felt Jack's arms embracing me and lifting me up until I was laid on my bed...

I felt the covers on my bed being thrown over my body and I just realised that I had closed my eyes. I opened them...Jack was about to leave..."No...wait"I said as I greabbed his hand. I pulled him down to sit next to me. "When did you got this"Jack said when he saw my right wrist...I looked at it too."It's for Eric...he said that he wanted to be a bird instead of being him"I said and felt tears forming in my eyes...they never came though.

"I'm sorry about Eric...he seemed important for you"Jack said."He was"I said looking at his face that was now looking at my wrist. He brought his hand up and started tracing the letters on my wrist...I suddered...

I don't know why I did it or how it even passed my mind but I leaned closer to his face and slightly kissed his lips. He seemed surprised...he let go of my hand and pushed my body from my shoulders to lay back on the bed and he kissed my forehead."You're so wasted Cai"he said slightly laughing and then left the room.

I felt my eyelids getting heavier minute after minute and soon enough I was asleep...

* * *

I woke up the next morning being completely fine...at least I didn't have a hangover...Kim wasn't at her bed...Anyways I got up got dressed and walked out of the room...I walked once more towards the gym...there were some fighters and ingenious inside trying to clean it...and there was Jack too...

Jack...Oh my gosh...what did I do last night? I walked straight to him and when he saw me he stopped warming up and looked at me."About last night..."I started but I didn't really know what to say."You don't have to say anything...you were drunk"Jack said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Look...I'm sorry I don't know why I did...-"I started saying but he cut me off."It's fine"he said and turned his attention back to warming up. "OMG...you wanted to happed...the kiss...that's why you're not mad now"I stated."No I didn't"Jack said looking nervous."I didn't ask you I stated..I'm sure"I said and wrapped my arms in front of my chest.

"Do you like me Jack?"I asked not being able to control myself. He instantly froze and looked at me after he relaxed."Maybe I do..."he said...Okay now that I did not expect...I guess now I was frozen."What happened Cai...did I scare you with my confession?"he asked smiling before he walked towards the exit and the cafeteria...What just happened?

I soon followed him walking much slower than he was...After a couple of minutes I was standing outside the cafeteria but decided that I didn't want to go in yet...I walked in to the room only to find a freaked out Kim..."What happened?"I asked her as I put my hands on her shoulders and shook her."I think I like Jerry"she said being completely freaked out."Where is the bad thing about that?"I asked her not so sure if I wanted to know.

"Because...he is Jerry..."Kim said."Okay...if it makes you feel any better I was so drunk last night that I kissed Jack..."I said. Kim's eyes widened and started clapping her hands."I knew it...you two like each other..."Kim said happily."What?! No! It just happened...I was drunk"I said trying mostly to assure myself."When we're drunk we do things we're afraid to do when we're sober"Kim said.

"Oh so you do like Jerry"I stated and she started freaking out again..."Get dressed...We have to go to the cafeteria...and you have to talk with him"I said as I sat on my bed."I will if you do"Kim said as she put on some of her clothes."I already have...sort of"I said not being completely sure...

"What do you mean sort of?"Kim asked me."I'm not sure what happened but I think he admitted that he likes me"I said and Kim started smiling goofily."Then what's the problem?"Kim asked as we walked towards the cafeteria."He is the prince...my father is the reason his parents are dead...I don't think it's such a great idea"I said before we sat at the table.

* * *

The whole day can't be more boring...After breakfast we went to the gym and now we were at our room getting really bored. My phone rang and it was Miley...I picked it up and said Hi...

"We need to talk...I'm coming at the college right now...it's important...It's about Jack"Miley said on the other line.

"You found something?"

"I did...and you're not gonna like it"Miley said before she hang up."Who was it?"Kim asked."Miley...I had asked her to find something about Tyler...the Crow that killed Eric and apparently she did find something"I explained...I lied though...Miley was looking about Jack...I know everything I want for Tyler...

"I have to go meet her...so I'll see you guys later"I said and waved to all of them...but they followed...they said they were too bored to stay in the room...When we arrived at the gate Miley was walking in...she came closer and gave me a small hug."Hey guys"she said with a smile in her face...fake...I could tell...

They all said Hey and Miley told them that she wanted to talk to me...alone...When we were alone Miley started talking."You asked me to look at his descisions...but I couldn't see anything...not the tiniest choice...not even if he wants to walk left or right...so I thought that something was wrong...I tried to look further in...nothing again...a big fat nothing..."Miley paused and looked at me."Keep going"I encouraged her."I decided to try to look at his past descisions...the only thing I saw was one word that swirl all over his mind...revenge...At first I wasn't so sure but I tried again...Cai...there is an army...moving against your father..."Miley said but I cut her off."An army? Where are we in 1900s?"I asked her in disbelief."Yes an army...of people who hate you father...and trust me they're a lot...and then I saw about then kiss...Cai I'm sorry but I think he uses you...to get to your father..."Miley finished.

I know I should have been prepared for this but I couldn't help the socked feeling I got...Of course he did...I looked at the guys..."Did they know?"I asked Miley...She just nodded yes..."How could I be so stupid again?"I asked myself. I turned my attention to Miley."Can I come to your parent's house...I don't wanna have to do anything with this...them...the army...whatever..."I said hoping Miley will say yes."Sure...I'll go home"she said and gave me a small hug."Come whenever you want"she added. I thanked her and we walked back to where the guys where. Miley said Bye and left. I turned around and started walking away..."Cai...what happened?"Kim asked me.

"I'm leaving...this whole college thing was stupid..._I_ was stupid..."I said and walked in the room I was sharing with Kim."What are you talking about?"Jack asked."I know...Okay? I know everything..."I started packing any stuff I had."What are you talking about?"Jack asked again."Can I ask you something?"I asked looking at all of them. They nodded."Was it all fake? Your friendship? _YOU?_"I asked looking at them with tears forming in my eyes...I just blinked to get rid of them.

They didn't say a word..."I'll take that as a yes...so have fun here...Kill him I don't care...but if any of you comes closer to me...I swear on god I'll kill you"I said seriously. Kim had tears in her eyes but I just ignored her...they'll probably be fake..."I'll inform Jay that I'm leaving...and let's just pretend that this week never happened...that nothing happened...Have fun with the army"I said and walked out of the room only I felt a hand catching my arm. The person hold my hand tight and turned me around so I could face him."It wasn't all fake...I meant what I said today at the gym"Jack said seriously."Here's the problem...How can I ever believe you again?"I said as I ripped my arm from his and tried to find Jay.

I did find him and told him that I'm leaving..."I'm sorry it didn't work out for you"Jay said as Jack walked in the gym where me and Jay were talking."Yeah...me too"I said and started walking away."Cai wait"I heard Jack saying from behind me. _Igno__re him! _I ordered myself..."Wait"I heard him say before he caught my arm again."What?"I asked full of anger."I did everything...don't be mad at them"he said."Yeah...you did everything...but they didn't stop you..."I made a small pause."I'd like to have frineds who I can trust...and it hurt more to find out that they lied to me...everyday...right in my face...because they were my so called friends but you...you were the prince...I expected this from you...not them...so tell them that"I said and left towards the gate.

I walked out of the college and shadow travelled to Miley's house...

*****end of chapter...I'm going to camp tom. so last chapter for the next two weeks :( Hope you like...there was a small clifhanger there at the end ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay...you guys are so amazing and you changed my mind...I'm going to continue this story...I'm not going to upload regularly because I write an other story too but I'll do my best...**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Two weeks pasted and I have absolutely no intension to talk to anybody...Miley tried to talk to me...she even tried to make me laugh but she was just wasting her time.

I didn't eat much...I just slept a lot...they were always in my head...all of them...mostly he was...

_"I'm sorry about Eric...he seemed important for you"Jack said."He was"I said looking at his face that was now looking at my wrist. He brought his hand up and started tracing the letters on my wrist...I suddered..._

_I don't know why I did it or how it even passed my mind but I leaned closer to his face and slightly kissed his lips. He seemed surprised...he let go of my hand and pushed my body from my shoulders to lay back on the bed and he kissed my forehead."You're so wasted Cai"he said slightly laughing and then left the room. _Sometimes I wonder if any of this was real to him...if he meant it when he said that he was sorry for Eric...

Eric...Eric died mostly because I went to that school...why was I so stupid? I shouldn't have left...maybe if I had dared my father he would be so angry and he would have killed me...that would be easier...If I was dead Eric would be alive...I wouldn't feel like this...Maybe I should have died that night...at the eiffel tower...If I hadn't pulled the shadows I would be dead and everything would be different...

_"Look...I'm sorry I don't know why I did...-"I started saying but he cut me off."It's fine"he said and turned his attention back to warming up. "OMG...you wanted to happed...the kiss...that's why you're not mad now"I stated."No I didn't"Jack said looking nervous."I didn't ask you I stated..I'm sure"I said and wrapped my arms in front of my chest._

_"Do you like me Jack?"I asked not being able to control myself. He instantly froze and looked at me after he relaxed."Maybe I do..."he said...Okay now that I did not expect...I guess now I was frozen."What happened Cai...did I scare you with my confession?"he asked smiling before he walked towards the exit and the cafeteria...What just happened? _Stop thinking about him!

_"I'm coming out"I yelled through the bathroom door. When I opened the door I saw a smiling Kim with at least 20 bags around her."Are you sure you only shopped for two people"I asked her smiling."Yeah...it's not enough right?"she asked pouting."You're kidding me right?"I asked her with my eyes widened."Oh you were serious"Kim said and shot me a smile."These are for you"she said and moved 10 maybe 12 bags on my bed."And the rest are for me."she said."Why do I have more?"I asked her."Because I bought you some colourfull clothes too"Kim said._

_"I'm not gonna wear them"I said determined."and I hope the dress is black"I said."It's not"Kim said."Oh god"I said."Come on we have to get ready"Kim said."But we still have two hours"I said."Yeah...I know...Just enough time"Kim said."You can't be serious"I said surprised."Oh I am"Kim said as she ushed me into the bathroom."Now...put this on"she said as she gave me my dress._

_It might not be black but I liked it...It was an aquamarine strapless dress that tied with a bow under my chest."See what I did? I bought a dress that will make your eyes look even brighter than they already are and that will much with your bracelet"Kim said through the door. I put it on and opened the door. Kim smiled and took my hand."You won't see yourself before I'm done"Kim ordered"Yes sir"I said. She sat me on a chair and started putting on some make up._

_When that was over she took something out of her bag and pluged it on."What is that?"I asked her."It doesn't bite"Kim said. She took straps of my hair on her hands and when she let them loose on my shoulders they were hot...and shorter..."You can walk on heels, right?"Kim said as she handed me a pair of silver high heel shoes."Yeah...I do"I said as I put them on. Just then Kim went into the bathroom and I heard the shower opened..._

_I walked closer to the mirror to look at myself only I couldn't find it. All I could see was a beautiful girl looking at me...The only thing I could recognise was my eyes...I don't usually wear dresses and it was a real surprise for me to see me in a straples dress that was hardly reaching my knees. My usual straight hair was curled into big curls that reached my shoulders...all my hair was curled while my quiff's were still straight. I didn't had much make up on but still it was more than I'm used to. _

Stop thinking about that night! Stop thinking about Kim and Jerry and Milton and Eddie and most important him...I pulled my knees up to my face and prepared my self for the tears that were going to explode from my eyes when Miley walked in the room...well maybe stormed into the room.

"We have a problem"she said and I couldn't help but notice her anxiousness.

"What happened?" I asked and Miley just opened the door and let me see two girls I've seen before...two girls with chocolate brown eyes...I hate those eyes!

"What are you doing here?"I asked a little harsly the two gilrs.

"I don't think we've met...I'm Amanda and this is Emily"the older girl started."I know who you are"I said still looking at them."We need your help"Amanda said. I didn't say a word and she talked once more."We need to get into the college...we need to be with Jack" When she said his name I flinched."I know he wasn't nice to you but I also know that you are better than your father. We have to be with him...They starting a war..."

I wanted to help...I really did...it's not their fault that they're related to him..."I can't...shadow travel...I'm not fed."I whispered."We'll walk if you help us...protect us...I didn't know where else to go"Amanda said with pleading eyes. I looked at Miley."Do the right thing"she said. "Fine"I said. I took my shoes and quickly put them on. Before we left Miley said she would come too...I have to protect three Ingenious with no guns...

"Here"Amanda said while she passed me a gun."Jack gave it to me just in case...I don't know how to use it...but you do". I nodded as we exited Miley's house and walked out at the street. "Keep Emily close to you...if anybody recognises her...we're all dead"I said and Amanda took Emily in her arms."Walk fast. If they look at you...give them the impression you're dangerous...they'll stay away from you". It was still 10 in the morning and they couldn't be seen...I still had my bracelet...so if anybody looked our way...that anybody will be a Crow.

At the beggining everything was fine...until someone looked towards us..."Walk faster"I whispered. Now more people were looking at our way...recognising Amanda and Emily."In the alley"I said and they turned to the alley. I took off my bracelet and put it in my pocket...just then a man came towards us from the other side of the alley."Turn around" I said...an other man was already standing there...we're trapped. The first man lifted his arm and pointed a gun towards us...he was about to shoot and before I even knew it I pulled the gun Amanda gave me and shot him. I saw him falling on his knees as I heard the other man arm his gun...I looked at him and shot too...He fell on his knees as quickly as the other one did.

I heard people running towards us...we don't have time...we have to leave..."I have to shadow travel"I said."Cai, don't be stupid...you'll die" Miley said. I gave her the gun and I just realised that my hand was shaking. I ignored it."If I don't do it then we're all dead"I said as I pulled the shadows. I couldn't think a good clear image of the college in my head so I pictured the dojo...and soon enough we were there.

I heard a low gasp from Kim and Jack asking what happened. I saw Emily running to hug him before I fell on my knees...I don't have much strenght...Soon enough I fell on my back... My vision was blured...I felt someone hands feeling my forehead but I just ignore it...It was really hard for me to breathe...

**Maybe it's time to give up...**A small voice in my head said.

_Maybe you're right..._

I guess I am finally going to find out how death feels...

*****wow! This was a really fast chapter...It only took me 20 minutes to write(maybe because it had too many flashbacks :P). So as I said I'm going to continue this story because of these four or five reviews that were telling me to continue it...you guys convised me and I hope I didn't dissappointed you with this chapter...**


	10. Chapter 10(I posted! YAY!)

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! no internet! Anyways...**

**CHAPTER TEN**

**-Jack's P.O.V.-**

She left! Just like that! I don't blame her but still...I can't believe she left! It's been two weeks and I still can't understand how she found out!

_I want her back!_

**Wait ** **what?**

_What?_

**Did you just say that you want her back?**

_Maybe..._

**Then what are you waiting...**

_I don't know where she is..._

Because I'm an idiot that simply let her leave...I shouldn't...Maybe if I had tied her hands and lock her in my room she would still be here...or maybe I'm losing my mind?

Yup that sounds better...two weeks now and I don't really talk to my friends...I don't even care for revenge that much anymore...I used to live just to take his life...to make him pay...and now all I can think is where Caitlyn Monrue-the daughter of my parent's murderer-is. Like what is wrong with me?

_"Sorry guys...I tried to talk to her but she didn't listen" I said after I told them what Cai said when I saw her talking to Jay. "Did you really mean it?"Kim asked while looking at her feet."She told about the gym...did you mean it?"she asked again."I did" I simply answered..._

It was the truth though...I felt something for her...there I said it...Cai made me feel something that no one else was able to...and it's stupid...I only know her for like...one week...How can somene develop feelings for someone else in one week?

"JACK!"

"What?"

"I'm calling your name for ages...were you spacing out again?" Jerry asked me.

"No...Everything is fine"

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?"

"Who?"

"Don't play the stupid card on me. Cai of course."Jerry said.

"Why would I think of her?"

"Because as Kim would say you are deeply in love with her"

"Don't be ridiculous...She's his daughter"

"So?"

"I have to go...I'll see you at the dojo" I said as I walked out of the college and into the dojo. I opened the door and walked in. When Rudy saw me came and talked to me..

"What's wrong? you don't seem yourself lately"

"Nothing...just...Dammn it! I'm so fucked up!"I said as I let some of my anger out of me...

Rudy seemed a little bit scared of that reaction...as soon as I calmed my self I started warming up. On top of all this shit I haven't heard of Amanda and Emily in ages...where the hell are they?

"You know...maybe she wasn't that bad" Jerry said as he walked in the dojo.

"I guess we'll never find out"

"You can find her. How hard could it be?"

"I don't want to. I have to foget her"

"Yeah...but why? Why do you have to? You think of her? Right?" I just nodded.

"You didn't want her to leave but still you did it...why?"

"She was mad with me...with all of us...and I don't blame her...at all..."

"Well...in my opinion...you're in love."Jerry stated as my head snapped at his direction.

"I'm not! I don't even know her"

"So? You aren't concetrated because your mind is always on her...and everything else seems unvaluable anymore...you're in love" he stated again.

"Would you stop talking about it?"

Jerry just nodded and walked to his locker...the rest of the guys came in the dojo and started talking...

"Um...guys...can I ask you something?" I heard myself talk.

"Sure"they said in one voice.

"Have you heard any news from Amanda and Emily? It's going to start in a while...the war..."

"Sorry...but no" Kim said and the others just nodded.

"That's just great!"

Just then I heard a loud noise and when I turned the other way I saw Emily running towards me with her arms opened and tears in her eyes...Amanda was standing a little fyrther away...tears in her eyes too. There were two other people in the dojo...Miley...and...and Caitlyn...I couldn't believe my eyes...she was standing right there in front of me...and just like that she fell on her knees...trying to regain her breath...soon enough she was laying on her back...she was dying...no this can't be happening...Miley felt her forehead as I put Emily aside and walked closer to Caitlyn. Miley glared at me.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked with anger building inside her.

"I just want to help her...I promise..."

Miley just nodded and let me look at her...she wasn't breathing properly...maybe she was slightly breathing...

"She isn't fed"Miley said. Great! At least I know what to do know. I took her face in my hands as my eyes turned black...Soon enough some emotions were leaving my body and floating towards Cai...giving her some life...

I quickly took off my bracelet and took Cai in my arms. "Where are you going?" I heard someone asking. "She needs real medical treament...we have to take her to the college. Is she wearing her bracelet?" I asked as I looked at Miley. "No"she whispered. I nodded my head as I exited the dojo and walked through mindless people on the street. I saw a few people glancing towards my dorection but I simply ignored them...what really matters right now is Cai...just her...

Not a long time after I reached the college and walked in...students turning their heads towards me...looking shocked and terrified. Jay spotted me and ran towards me.

"What happened?"

"She's dying...we have to help her...we can't let her die"

"Take her to the nurse...she'll know what to do"

I nodded my head and started walking to the nurse's office.

"Don't die...don't die...you can't..."I mumbled and she shifted her body. Good she is still alive. I walked in the office and when the nurse saw me she widened her eyes and she started firing me with questions like "What happened?" and "How is she even alive now?"

"You don't have time...you need to help her"

"you're right. Don't leave...I'll be back in a sec."she said as she stormed off the office.

"Hold on...I love you"I whispered being completely surprised with my own words.

_I just realised it's true! What everybody was telling me for the past two weeks_ _was true! I'm not in love with her...I love her..._

_*******_**So what did you think? You guys had a small idea of what is going inside our prince's head! Hope you liked it...it was a little difficult chapter...**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Pain, pain, pain...that world echoed in my head as it was the only thing that mattered right now...I managed to open my eyes and I realised that I was in a white room...on a white bed with white sheets...is this a freaking hospital? I looked around me and saw...Jack...Jack looking at me like I'm going to dissappear in seconds.

I couldn't help the butterflies I felt at the pit of my stomach but quickly memories found their way in my mind making me remember why I shouldn't feel those butterflies...I quickly threw the covers off my body and stood up...untill dizzyness hit me and I was about to fall on my knees...I would have fallen...If...if Jack hadn't practically flew to my side, catching my elbow and keeping me on my feet.

"What are you doing?"he asked with an euxasted voice.

"Getting as far away from you as I can"I said as I saw..._sadness_...passing his eyes...

I was about to walk away but his firm grip on my hand didn't give much off a choice.

"Get back on the bed"he hissed.

"I'm not doing anything you're telling me to"I hissed back.

He sighed in frustration as he picked me up easily and threw me back on the bed and pulling the covers over my body again.

"Hey...what are you doing?"I whined.

"Just...stay into the bed before you get killed"he said before he stormed out of the room...leaving me alone for like...one minute before a smiling Miley walked in. She shot me a bright smile and gave me a tight hug.

"I knew that jerk would leave you alone..."Miley said.

"If you mean Jack...he left like a minute before you came in"

"Oh...then he isn't such a jerk"

"He is"

"Wel...then you should know that thanks to that jerk we are talking right now"

"What?!"

"Jack saved you Cai...he fed you and carried you here..."

So many thoughts are spinning in my head right now...why would he help me? He could easily just let me die...simple as that...but...why not?

**Maybe he did mean what he said at the gym...**

I don't want to think like that...because at the end I'll be the broken one...I'll be alone...I can't...Miley stayed with me for the rest of the day keeping me company...Jack or the others didn't come to visit...I guess it's better that way...Who visited though the next day was...Amanda...with Emily in her arms smiling shyly at me.

"Hi...can we come in?"

"Sure" I whispered surprised.

"We just wanted to make sure you're okay..."Amanda explained.

"I'll let you alone..."Miley said as she got up and exited the room.

"I hope you don't mind we came...we were feeling bad you almost died so you can help us..."

"I don't mind...you seem different than _him_ so everything is fine"

"He is not that bad...and I'm not saying it because he's my brother...he seemed really worried when he saw you..."

"I'm sorry but I find what you're saying impossible"

"It's true though..."

"Anyways...are you okay?"I asked them.

"We're fine...a little terrified about the alley thing...but okay"

"Alley thing? What are you talking-"I stopped as the memory of me killing two men in that alley came rushing back in. A low gasp escaped my mouth and my vision became blury because of the tears...

"I'm sorry...I didn't know you had forgotten..."Amanda started saying but I didn't want to hear anything!

I got off the bed again and exited the room ignoring the dizzyness in my head and the nause too...all of this shit because of _him!_

I started running towards the stupid gym with Amanda calling my name but I simply ignored it. Not a long time later I was there walking in through the double doors ignoring every single stare I took.

"HEY!"I yelled as the whole class including Jay turned their heads to look at me. I scanned their faces till I found his.

"You...You idiot...I can't believe what I've been through the past weeks just because of you"I stared saying with my voice raising after every single word.

"Shut up"he calmly said looking straight into my eyes.

"No you shut up...You're going to hear it neither you like it or not"

"Just shut up they don't know"he hissed.

"I don't give a fuck"I exclaimed with anger making me forget about my sadness. He instantly came next to me and grabbed my forearm.

"You can yell at me later"he said under his breath.

"NO! I killed two people..TWO FUCKING PEOPLE...so you're sisters will be safe!"

"I know..."he sighed"...and I'm grateful for that...but..."

"But what?"

"Nothing...forget it"he said as he walked back to where he was standing before...completely ignoring me. That's just great! Just then the pain in my head became more intense...and...and I realised that I don't care...I don't care about my life any more...I don't care if I die...I just don't care...

"Why?"I said but it came out as a loud whisper.

"Why what?"he asked with his usual blank expression on his face again.

"Why would you even bother?"

"Bother about what?"he asked impantiently.

"Why would you bother saving me? You could easily just let me die...simple as that..."

"I-I...I don't know."

"You don't know? Of course you don't"I said as I laughed bitterly.

"Do me a favour"I said as he looked at me.

"Don't do it again"

"What? I don't understand"

"Don't save me again...If you have a chance...don't...I don't want to live anymore..."I said as I turned the other way and left from the same door I came in...I walked out of the gym as I let my tears slip out of my eyes. I heard footsteps behind me but I ignored it.

"Cai...stop!"I heard Jack's voice.

"What?"I said as I turned around, facing him not bothering to hide my tears.

"I'm sorry...for how I acted-"

"You can't do this...stop doing this...being the nice guy only when we're alone..."

"Don't cry..."he said as he easily came extremely close to my body and wiped some of my tears.

"I came here so I won't become like my father...and at the end of the day...I ended up being just like him...a murderer...for your sisters...all because of you...everything I feel is because of YOU!" I said as I pushed him away.

"Cai...you're okay?"I heard Miley's anxious voice from behind me.

"I was looking all over for you...you have to lay back down..."she said. I was simply staring at _him, _why do I care so much? I shouldn't!

"I'm fine...everything is **just **fine! You're right I do need to lay down"

I turned around and walked into her open arms, hugging her. It's final...from now on I'll have no emotion for Jack...I'll block them all...It doesn't matter anymore...nothing does...my life is useless...my emotions bring only trouble...two people died because I was _selfish! _ Because I didn't want to risk my life...That changes right now...My only care will be...Miley's and mum's safety...because of the stupid war my father started and the guy I'm in love with continues...

**_***_so there you have it! an other chapter!Hope you like! a small spoiler for ya: Cai won't be herself for the next chapters...Oh...before I forget...sorry for taking so long...4 or 5 days right? sorry...don't hate me! **


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Emptiness...

Emptiness...

That's all...

Nothing else matters...Why am I feeling like this? Oh yeah...now I remember...because I'm in love with a jerk who only seeks revenge...yup that's just great!

I'm in this kind of hospital for a week...the nurse says that it's too dangerous for me to walk around and what I did the other day was a really stupid thing...she said it could cost me my life...

...who cares?

_"You need to listen to her...she knows better than you or me" Miley said the other day._

_"What if I don't want to?"_

_"You don't want to listen?"_

_"I don't want to live..."_

Miley looked at me really socked when these words left my mouth...she lectured me and started saying that I would be stupid and selfish if I would let myself die without even trying...

...I don't care...

Lately I've been just sitting on this bed doing nothing...just sleeping, eating and then again sleeping...Oh something important I forgot to mention...Kim visited...after my meltdown in front of the whole class she said she was worried for me.

_"Can I come in?" I heard Kim's voice saying from the door. I looked up and saw her standing there waiting for my responce._

_"Whatever"was all I said. She walked in and sat at the chair near my bed._

_"How are you?"she asked smiling._

_"Okay...I guess"_

_"I just wanted to check on you...see if you were ok..."_

_"I'm fine..."_

_"Look Cai...I didn't want anything to end the way it ended but-"_

_"I doesn't matter..."I said as I cut her off._

_"What?"_

_"It doesn't matter!"I firmly stated._

_"You forgave us?"_

_"No. But I don't care...that's why it doesn't matter"I said with a blank expression. I saw tears forming in her eyes but...it didn't bother me...not even a little...I guess blocking all my emotions wasn't such a bad idea..._

_"You just don't care? How can you?"she said with some tears escaping her eyes._

_"It's simple...I just don't"_

_"Um...okay...get well soon"she said as she got up._

_"Thank you"I said with the same blank expression._

_"Bye...hope you get back to the old you sooner too."Kim said before she left my room._

_The old me? The Caitlyn Monrue that cared about other people except her mother and her friend...is now dead...and I don't WANT her to come back...she was weak..._

I guess I should be feeling sad...but I don't...or I simply don't let myself feel sad...or happy...or anything actually...That's the new me and they better get used to it...I'm not changing again...not soon at least. The nurse said she would let me leave in a couple of hours but I should stay at the college so she can help me if her help is needed...

Suddenly there was a knock on the door...

"Come in"Miley said. The door opened and inside walked Jack.

"Get out!" I said as anger took over me.

"Miley can you please leave us alone for a while?"

"No! Miley will stay exctly were she is"

"Um...guys...Miley has a voice and decided that she doesn't want to be a part of your stupid arguiments so...she is leaving"Miley said as she picked her bag and walked out of the room with a frustration expression on.

"What do you want?" I asked as I walked closer to him.

"You look better"he stated completely ignoring my question.

"Thanks. What do you want?"

"So how are you this fine evening?" he asked me smiling. Is he trying to make me mad or something? Oh wait...what am I saying? He can't! Being mad is an emotion and I block them all...like a said before...I'm empty!

"I'm fine!"

"Kim told me about the other day...when you said that you don't care..."

"It's true! I don't"

"Here's the thing...I don't believe you!"he said as he took one step closer to me with every word he said. For every step he took forward I took one backwards...I wanted to keep some space between us...

"Here's the thing...I don't care what y-you believe"I said with a small shutter escaping my lips...Damn it!

"What was that?"he asked smiling evily. One more step...one more step and that's it because of the stupid wall.

"Why do you keep walking away from me? Am I making you nervous?"he said as he took the last step and my back hit the wall. He quickly filled the gap between us...while placing his hands at each side of my head keeping me traped there.

"I..."

"You what?"he asked as he moved a little bit closer.

"Can you...can you move a little? please?"

"See...that reaction proves that you have feelings...that you're not empty..."he whispered in my ear as I suddered from the feeling and the fact that he was so close to me.

"Whatever you want to believe"I said with the best look I could manage.

He looked straight into my eyes as lots of emotions passed his features...most of them-if not all of them-I couldn't recognise.

"What are you trying to prove?" he asked me.

"Nothing...I just don't care anymore."I said as I tried to push him by placing my hands on his chest...no use...he didn't even flinch. He was still looking at me and I just couldn't do this anymore so I broke our eye contact.

"Look at me" he whispered.

"I don't want to..." when I said that I felt his fingers on my chin slowly and gently lifting it up making me look at him. He looked at me as a moment of hesitation passed his eyes.

"Oh fuck it!" was all he said before I felt his lips on mine...Oh My God! He is kissing me! Why is he kissing me? Who cares...that's what I wanted the past few weeks. My hands flew at the collar of his shirt keeping him closer to me-If that was even possible-as he tilted his head, deeppening the kiss. This is truly amazing!

Wait what? This is wrong...I pulled away and placed my hands on his chest to keep some inches between us.

"You kissed me back...so...you're not empty...you do care"he said as he tried to regain his breath. I looked at him...he is right...I can't let him know that though...

"I need to talk to you"I said as I put on the blank expression...His hands fell to his sides and took a step back as his eyes were filled with a completely unknown expression to me...rejection, hurt...I couldn't make out which.

"What about?"

"When you'll march into my house to kill my father...I want to be there..."

"I don't think that's a really good idea-"

"I didn't ask for your permission...I stated a fact. I'm going to be there...Don't worry...I won't try to stop you...My mother is there and I need to be there in order to protect her...nothing else matters to me..."I said with a serious and determined voice.

"I can protect her for you"he said but I shook my head saying no.

"My mum...my responsibility...besides I don't trust you with someone so important to me."

"Aouch...that hurt really."

"Trust is earned...you and the rest..." I said meaning the guys "You guys have to earn my trust...and honestly...I don't think that's possible..."

"We'll talk about you coming with me that day some other time...as for your trust...don't be so sure...I'll see you at class"he said as he turned around and started walking towards the door.

"What class?"

"The nurse won't let you leave...so welcome back"he said right before he exited the door.

The minute he left the room my hand flew up to trace my lips...why does he have to make it so difficult for me to move on? More important, why did he kiss me? Why would he do such thing? My brain was on overdrive...so many questions...I was doing such a great job being completely empty...no emotions equals no problems...but...but five minutes with him...and I feel...I feel the adrenaline from our kiss still running in my veins...

Just then Miley came in and stopped my thougts...

"Sorry...I tried to convince them to let us share a room together but they said that you'll take your old room and I'll share a room with a Julie girl..."Miley said

"That's okay...you tried"I said as I gave her a weak smile...

"We'll sleep here tonight and tom. we're going back to our seperate rooms..."

"Don't care..."I said as I fell on my bed. The minute I closed my eyelids I fell asleep into a really scary sleep...It was me shooting those men over and over again...

such great memories...

...Note the sarcasm!

**_***_One more chapter is done! Hope you like! Review like it's the last day of your lives! xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry for the long wait...I didn't have internet...like usual...but still sorry! Plz don't hate me!**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

A week past...

A week I was avoiding all of them...well mostly _him!_

It wasn't what you call easy...Miley is an Ingenious so we didn't have a class together...while _they _had the exact same classes with me since we were all Fighters...

So it's been quite boring lately since I practically don't talk to anybody...I make sure Kim isn't in our room when I am...and most important-I don't talk to anyone!

I am like those weird kids in movies that don't have a single friend and are always sitting at the end of the class ignoring everybody...yup that's me!

Something weird happened though...the other day Jack didn't show up in class...neither Kim or Jerry...I couldn't ask Eddie because I don't care...or that's what they think...! During this week I realised that I do care about them even though they lied to me. That doesn't mean I'm going to let them know it.

So back to reality...they were missing classes day after day...then they would show up for like two days and then gone again for an other four days. Days passed, nothing too important happened but one question was swirling in my head.

_Why are they missing classes?_

Miley told me that Milton was missing classes almost the exact same days they did..."Hey Monrue, are you listening to me?" I looked up and saw a very pissed Jay looking at me."What?" I asked.

"Grab a gun and start practising"

_A gun? _No I can't! Ever since I remembered what happened at the alley I always have the same dream...Truth is I'm even scared of the idea of holding a gun. I didn't want to draw any suspicion on me so I took one. When I put my index finger around the trigger I froze in my place. I heard the rest of the class starting shooting but I didn't move.

I'm feeling sick..."Are you okay?" I heard a sweet voice telling me. I looked at the person that was talking to me and saw Kim slightly smiling at me. I searched the rest of the room in order to find Jack and Jerry. They had stopped shooting and were looking at my way...Actually the whole class did. I tore my eyes away from them and looked at the black gun in my hand.

Something slipped down my cheek as I quickly wiped it when I realised it was a tear."Cai?" I looked up...Jack was now much closer with concern filling his eyes...and this is the part where I started freaking out!

Instaed of pulling the trigger towards the aim like a normal person would do, I took a few steps back.

"I can't...I can't do this...I killed them...I-I-Damn it!"

...

...

...

and I threw the gun on the wall before I started running out of the stupid class...running away from him, running away from my crappy life...

I don't know where exactly I was running to but I just wanted to find some peace! So I shadow travelled...to the meadow...It reminds me of him but it's so peacefull in here that I don't mind...I laid down on my back and closed my eyes.

_"What are you trying to prove?" he asked me._

_"Nothing...I just don't care anymore."I said as I tried to push him by placing my hands on his chest...no use...he didn't even flinch. He was still looking at me and I just couldn't do this anymore so I broke our eye contact._

_"Look at me" he whispered._

_"I don't want to..." when I said that I felt his fingers on my chin slowly and gently lifting it up making me look at him. He looked at me as a moment of hesitation passed his eyes._

_"Oh fuck it!" was all he said before I felt his lips on mine...Oh My God! He is kissing me! Why is he kissing me? Who cares...that's what I wanted the past few weeks. My hands flew at the collar of his shirt keeping him closer to me-If that was even possible-as he tilted his head, deeppening the kiss._

Stupid memories! Why did I have to fall for him?! What are they hiding? Why do they miss class so often? All these questions...I have only found one explanation that answers all of them..._They're going to do it! __He is going to do it! Jack is going to kill...my father..._

Then that means that I have to talk to them...I need to be there...for my mum...

"How are you?"

"Fine"

"You don't seem fine to me."

"Whatever you're doing...I'm coming! I hope you remember that Jack"

"I said we'll talk about it" he said as he sat next to me.

"And I said that I'll be there neither you like it or not!"I said firmly as I opened my eyes and sat up facing him. He sighed.

"There's no way I'm changing your mind?"

"No chance...no way"

"Alright then..."he said as he got up and tended his hand for me. I ignored his gesture and got up on my own.

"When is it?" I asked.

"You know I don't really get you! I'm acting like a jerk-as you said a couple of weeks ago- and you don't like it, I'm acting nicely and still you don't like it! What exactly do you want?" he asked ignoring my question.

"What did you expect? That with on or two good gestures from your side I would be back to being a happy person?" He didn't say anything.

"I can't believe what you're saying anymore because I can't trust you! From what I've known...Tigers don't change their stripes...so why would you change?"

He let a small chuckle and right after that he looked at me seriously.

"Do you want to know why I kissed you the other day? Because I was feeling something about you and I made sure what that was when I saw you dying...then again I've never felt this way for someone...anyone so I wanted to make sure..."

My heart was now on full speed. Why is he telling me all this?

"You wanted to make sure what?"

"I'm sure now."

"About what?"

"I love you Cai"

...

...

_Did he just say that? Or did I imagine it?_

"What?"

"I love you" He said looking straight into my eyes.

"Can you repeat that please?"

"Sure...Cai...I love you"

"Um...okay...that doesn't change anything."I said trying to control my self from jumping on him.

"Because of what I said before...How do I know that you're saying the truth? How do I know that you're not lying again?"

"You don't...I just wanted you to know that" He said. He leaned closer to me and lightly pressed his lips on my forehead.

"I know you do too and I know why you're not telling me this. I don't want you to say anything...Two days"

"What?"

"In two days we're going to...um..."

"Kill my father!"

"Yes"

"Okay..."

"Come back soon. Miley is going nuts!"he said and dissappeared.

I wanted to tell him that I loved him too...I really did...but If I did that...I'm sure I would end up broken...again...and worse than the last time. So I kept it to my self...

When I returned back Miley almost killed me when she hugged me...really tight!

"I was so worried! Where did you go?"

"Everything is fine! I'm fine"

"You sound different...you sound like you"

"Don't tell but I don't think it was really affective...the whole 'I don't care' act"I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yay! You're back!"

"I'm back"

"What happened? I mean after you left. All I know is that Jack was really upset over something when he came back" I thought about it for a while...

"Nothing"

"You're hiding something? What happened? What did he do?"

"I told you nothing...that concerns you"

"I thought I was your best friend" Miley said as she pouted.

"You are! I just want to make sure...that's all...I promise that the minute I'll make it sure I'll tell you everything"

"Did he tell you that he loves you?"

"What? How do you know?"

"He means it! He told me when you were at the hospital. He looked a little scared if you ask me"

"He meant it?"

"Why wouldn't he? Look I know you don't trust him...but I don't think he would say such things if he didn't mean them"

Alright...I'm completely confused over here...

He loves me...

Jack Brewer-the King's son- loves _me?_

The daughter of his parents murderer...

...not even in movies...

_*******_**Hey I just wanted to tell you guys that this story has 3 maybe 4 chapters left. I'm so excited to right the next chapter! Can't wait to read your reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

So the first person I forgave from all this shit is...Kim. It wasn't so easy to avoid her when we share a room. After what happened in class yesterday she didn't really gave up when I came back to the room...she started talking to me like nothing happened and at the end of the day I realised that I missed her...I missed her bubbling and I missed her crazyness...

So next day we woke up and got dressed...at breakfast I sat with Miley because after all...she never lied to me...and she was always there for me...always. At class though we were talking until Jay came. Thank god he didn't brought up what happened yesterday at class...and thank god he didn't put us to train with guns again...he said we were ready for the room...whatever that is.

* * *

Apparently the room was the room you walk to pass the test...everyone had to go through this but unfortunately we didn't had time for the whole class. I mentally thanked Jay once more for not picking me...I don't think I could get through the room again...especially now. My mind is stuck...one thing matters...I've putted all thoughts aside...thoughts about those men at the alley, thoughts about the guys and most importantly thoughts about Jack.

I didn't want to think of our kiss, I didn't want to analyze what he said yesterday...he loves me...Miley said I can put my trust on him but...should I? He lied before...he could easily do it again...and then I start analyzing everything.

Like...what should I do to get my mother out of this mess or who should I trust? Or what will I do if I have to face my dad? I shivered at that thought. It would be better if Jack killed him and I wouldn't have to do anything...and after his death I could easily hate Jack for what he did and move on...

So you ask what's the problem?

I don't want to hate him...I love him...I don't want my father dead...I want him to pay for what he did but not with his life...I need to talk to Jack about this. I tried to find him all day long...I practically searched the whole college.

Eventually I gave up and went back to my room. I opened the door and found him laying on my bed with his eyes closed.

"Finally"he murmured.

"I was looking for you"I said looking at him...admiring him...he is handsome I give him that...

"Enjoying your self?" he asked smiling as he sat up on the bed. I tore my eyes away from him and started walking around the room.

"We need to talk" he said seriously. I turned around and looked at him.

"I need to ask you a favor" I said.

"What kind of favor?"

"Don't kill him in front of me." _Don't kill him at all! _I know it's selfish...but I can't ask him to not revenge for his parents death. I just can't be there when he will...

"Sure"he said.

"Thank you" I said. I wanted to sound sure, brave but my voice betrayed me as it sounded like shaking and only as a small wisper. Jack instantly came to me and wrapped his arms around me. I'm not gonna lie...it feels nice. Being in his arms...is like...home...safety.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For what I have to do...I know that you hate him for what he has done but...he's still your father...if I could find an other way to do this I would...for you...but it's not just revenge anymore...he want me dead...he want my sisters dead...and I can't let him even get close to them...you understand right?"

"I do...but you're right he is my father...and I'll cry when he'll die...the least I can do" I slipped out of his hug and walked back to my bed.

"Take this"he said as he hold a black gun for me to take. I froze.

"I can't even hold it...there's no use"

"Please...I'll feel better that way" I sighed as I took it from his hands and quickly placed it on my bed.

"Be ready after class tom. If you still want to come"he said right before he opened the door and left.

**_***_sorry guys I know it's too small but I wasn't in the mood! I just wanted to upload something for ya! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15(I'm so excited!)

**So sorry the last chapter was so small...this one will be longer...I promise! Just to make sure...I uploaded a really small chapter before that...make sure you read it before you read this one...Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 15**

I woke up the next morning and got ready really slowly. In a couple of hours my dad is going to be dead and that doesn't really help my mood. Miley was talking during breakfast but I didn't pay much attention.

"Cai?" she said while moving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry what were you saying?"

"Nothing, forget it. Are you sure you want to go?"

"I'm sure...I have to"

"If you say no, Jack will understand"

"I'm not doing this for Jack...I'm still mad at him. I'm doing this for mum."

"Alright...come back safe...and we both know you're not mad at him anymore...!"she said when the bell rang as she gave me a light hug and left towards her class.

I started walking to the gym...on my own...because actually I wanted to be alone...I got there before anybody else and I waited as more students passed me and walked further in. I was looking at my feet,waiting for Kim to come in when suddenly I felt a hand on my waist from behind me. I panicked and tensed up but then I heard Jack's voice.

"Wear black."he whispered in my ear and I imediately relaxed under his touch. I nodded as I didn't trust my voice and he let go. I stayed there with my eyes closed, trying to compose my self. I heard him chuckle as he walked away. That idiot knows that I'm attracted to him.

_Of course he does. You were the one to kiss him first at that dance _ remember?

Yeah that's true but he already knows that I love him...he said it the other day...he knows it...he just don't want me to say it if I don't want to...Why does he have to be nice? Why now?

* * *

When the class was over I left really quickly in order to get ready. Like Jack told me I wore black. Black pants, black shirt, black jacket and converse. I was staring at the gun he gave me and after 10 minutes I decided it's time to put my fear aside. I took the gun and hid it behind my waist right before I exited the room and walked towards the gate where there were over 2.000 people waiting there.

I tried to find Jack or Kim and when I did I started walking towards their way. People weren't looking at me with hatred...instead they were all saying 'Hi' to me and some even told me that I'm making the right desicion. I guess news travel fast.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked me when I was finally there. I hesitated for a while but then I nodded. I noticed that next to me Kim was shaking a little.

"Are you ok Kim? If you don't want to come you can stay here..." I assured her.

"I'm fine."

"Doesn't look that way."

"I'm a little worried about Jerry"she said silently.

"Why are you worried about me?" We both heard Jerry's voice from behind us asking. Kim's eyes widened as we turned around only to face a smirking Jerry.

"I think I'll go over there"I said pointing to an other direction but not far away because I was curious to hear what they would say.

"So?" Jerry asked her.

"Um...I'm worried for everybody" Kim said akwardly. Come on find a better excuse if you want to avoid that question.

"And why I don't believe you right now?"

"I-I d-don't k-know" Kim shuttered. Jerry took a step closer but she didn't even notice.

"I'm gonna be fine Kim" he said as he lifted her chin and lightly kissed her lips. I just wanted to jump up and down from happiness.

"You know it's not right to spy on people" someone whispered in my ear. Someone? No. Jack...I calmly turned around facing him.

"Ooops"I whispered smiling. He lightly laughed.

"Come on"he said and offered me his hand. I slipped mine in his and he brought me in a tight hug. I heard some gasps and whispers. Relax people! He is just hugging me not kissing me... I wish!

"Jack do you remember the guy who killed Eric?" I asked him as an image of Eric telling me that I always make the wrong choices appeared in my head. Jack nodded.

"His name is Tyler...he is sort of of my dad's bodyguard and I don't want you to kill him."

"Okay but...why?"

"I want to do it myself"

"For Eric?"

"Yes"

Suddenly out of nowhere people seperated into groups of ten. They created a circle and in the middle of it there was a person who was starting to pull the shadows around all of them.

"Will you do it or should I?" Jack asked me as he let go of my hand.

"They're shadow travelling?" Jack nodded.

"I'll do it"

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Kim and Jerry came and standed next to Jack. Then Eddie standed next to them and next to him was Kelsey. Next to her was Milton and I was in the middle. I pulled the shadows around all of us and before I closed my eyes I glanced at Jack and saw him looking at me. When I closed my eyes I imagined home...The big house and mum's favourite garden...and we were there...they were all moving really silently trying to move unoticed in order to circle the house.

After that was done the rest of us started walking through the big entrance.

...

..

.

Gun shots echoed in the place from my father's 'protection' people. We all hided but the gun shots never seemed to stop...I peeked from the place I was hiding only to see my father walking upstairs...

"Come on"I yelled as I led them upstairs from an other staircase. Where the hell is my mother? Suddenly a scream ripped the air and I froze.

"Mum"I whispered right before I started running to her's and dad's room. I heard footsteps from behind me as the gun shots from downstairs stopped. I opened the door to the hallway and met dad's private 'bodyguards'. I swear he's paranoid...

Before I was able to do anything 4 out of 5 people were down on the floor...Tyler was still standing on his feet...I ran towards him as he raised his hands in surender...I don't care about that. I pulled out the gun Jack gave me and poitned at his forehead.

"You don't have to do it" Jack said as he placed his hand over mine. I shook my head.

"I want to! I won't feel guilty about it. This is for Eric" I said as his eyes widened and tried to run but the bullet was faster as he fell lifeless on his knees and then down on the ground. I pushed open the door they were guarding and walked in with just Jack following me and what I saw socked me.

Right in front of me mum was crying as dad was poitning a small silver gun at her. He turned his face to look at mine and then at Jack's as anger filled him.

"Dad no"

"You betrayed me" he simply stated.

"You betrayed me...for _him!_" he said with venom inside him.

"I love him" I said and I saw Jack looking at me surprised. I saw that dad was angry but it didn't matter...I finally said it...I don't know if Jack meant it when he said it but I know I do...

"Besides what you said isn't true! I left because I was afraid of you" Mum was still silently crying when dad turned his gun on me. Next to me I could feel Jack being completely tensed from what dad was thinking to do.

"Well you should be afraid now" he hissed.

"Mum get out!" I said and saw her leaving the room and then I talked again.

"Do you know that I wanted to kill myself when I left...before I went to the college? I wanted to kill myself because I didn't want to end up like you..._a murderer..._turns out I did become like you...I killed two people...three actually...you should be happy...I am finally what you wanted..." I felt a tear sliding down my cheek.

"The difference? I had to do it in order to protect myself while you did it for the power...that's pathetic"

"How dare you? I am your father-"

"I wish you weren't" and that's it! I pushed him too far. It all happened too quickly...all I heard was a gun shot...Just one...and dad fell down... I looked at Jack as the only thing that passed my mind is that he killed him...

...But something wasn't right...dad was still breathing.

"You shot him?" Jack nodded.

"On his shoulder" he said and I couldn't feel more happy. I wiped some tears as I ran to him and kissed him with all myself. I know he wanted to shoot him on his head or his heart...but he didn't...because I asked him to...Now I'm sure...he means it...!

"Thank you" I whispered when I pulled away.

"I don't want to kill him..." Surprised I looked into his eyes.

"I thought you wanted him to pay"

"I do...but not like this...not anymore..." I smiled.

"So you DO love me"

"Oh shut up. No big deal!"

"Yeah aha! Now I believe you"he said before he lightly kissed me again. I heard dad groan in pain and fury I guess since I was kissing the prince right? I was kissing my prince...When we walked outside mum came and hugged me still crying.

"He's alive mum...Jack didn't kill him"

"I don't care about him sweetheart...I care about you"

"Thanks mum"I said as I slipped into her arms again.

"You're going to tell me everything about you and the prince when we go in a safe place understand?" she whispered.

"Of course"

* * *

We were back at the college and mum was sleeping at my bed after I told her everything. The hospital I stayed a couple of weeks ago was now filled with women and men that were waiting patently for the nurse to treat their wounds. The news that my father was no longer 'in charge' travelled rather quickly as all Crows were wondering whose going to replace him. Some said that I'll do it. Others were saying that the royal family survived so they sould replace him. Dad was staying at the hospital...guarded. Tommorow he is going on court...

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Jerry a thing now?" she blushed as she looked like a tomato.

"Yes."

"I'm happy for you" I said.

"Thanks" she said as I got up and wore my shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"Do you mind telling me where is Jack's room?"

"Ohhh...room 509...and he's alone" she said smiling.

"Oh shut up! I'm just going to talk to him" I said before I walked out of the room. I walked down the hall till I reached the door with the numbers 509 on the outside. After hesitating for a minute I knocked on the door and waited. Not a long time later Jack opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hi"

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course" he said as he opened the door more for me to walk into his room. He closed the door and waited for me to start.

"Okay...it's just a simple question...what is this?" I asked while pointing myself and then him. He crossed his arms over his chest abd took small steps closer to me.

"What do you want it to be?"

"I want to be with you" I whispered as I looked down at my feet.

"That's great! I want too!" He slipped his arm around my waist and kissed me...turns out I won't go back to my room tonight...

_*******_**So...? One more chapter and it's over! Tell me what you think! Did you want Jack to kill Cai's dad or do you think he did the right thing by letting him live?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Last chapter...Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Next morning I woke up in someone's arms...I looked up and saw Jack sleeping peacefully...I glanced at the clock and froze...12.30? Dad's trial...when is it? Think! I have to take a shower before I go to his trial...I tried to move out of Jack's arms silently so I won't wake him but I didn't even moved an inch before his grip on my hip tightened and he brought me closer to him.

"Where are you going?" he whispered with his eyes still closed. I breathed in his scent before I spoke.

"Shower"

"Love it! Let's go!"he said smiling with his eyes still closed. I lightly laughed and dropped my head back on the pillow when he opened his eyes.

"Your dad's trial is today"he stated being completely serious.

"I know! Do you happen to know the time?"

"You want to come?" I nodded as he sighed.

"I don't think that's a really good idea..." I just glared at him. "...but you're going to ignore me and do whatever you want right?" I nodded smiling innocently at him. He looked at the clock as he sighed again.

"Half an hour" he murmured and closed his eyes again.

"Don't sleep"I whined.

"Fine"he murmured again keeping his eyes closed. I nibbled on my bottom lip as a thought passed my mind. I leaned and slightly kissed his lips but before I could pull away he was kissing me back while pushing me down making me lay on the bed.

He pulled away after five minutes panting and looking at me with so much passion that I couldn't even imagine...

"Now you're awake"I said as he chuckled and laid next to me.

"Fine. You won! Get ready...we'll go to the trial" he said and I smiled in victory.

* * *

After 15 minutes we were both ready and I walked out of his room first.

"Hey Cai, where were you last night? You didn't come back in our room..."Kim said as she appeared out of nowhere.

"That's probably my fault"Jack said as he walked out of his room and took my hand into his.

"Oww...I get it! You two are FINALLY together!" Kim said smiling at us.

"Anyway...where are you going?"

"Dad's trial and don't start with the speech 'do you think it's a great idea?' because he already tried...I want to go!"

"Okay...Jeez"Kim said as she raised her hands in defeat.

"You guys go...I'll meet you there...I need to talk to Miley" They nodded and I let go off Jack's hand as I walked towards Miley's room. I knocked on her door and a couple of minutes she opened her door with tears in her eyes...

I pulled her in a tight hug as I walked in and closed her door. I hold her tight as she a violent sob escaped her lips.

"It's over" I whispered trying to calm her down.

"He is going to pay?"

"He is"I said as she pulled away and gave me a weak smile.

"Thank you"I said to her.

"For what?"

"For being my friend..."

"You're not him" she said as we exited her room and took off for dad's trial. Because Miley is friend doesn't mean that my father was good towards her or her family...she never really cared though what my name was.

* * *

We arrived at the court and we walked between the crowd looking for Jack. It was an open trial...so everybody could see it. At some point I lost Miley and all I could hear was the judge talking and the crowd yelling really bad things towards my dad...I felt a hand grabbing my arm with so much might that I slightly yelped in pain. I was forcefully turned around facing a man with a scar that damaged completely his left eye and reached his upper lip.

"Caitlyn Monrue..." he said as his good eye stared at me with hatred. Oh-oh! That doesn't seem good. I nodded my head scared as his grip on my hand became tighter and I winced in pain.

"Sir...You're hurting me"

"Do you know how much your father hurt me?" he said as he pointed his eye.

"It's not my fault...please let me go" I said as I felt some tears forming in my eyes.

"I don't care if it was your fault or not"he said as someone placed his hand on the man's shoulder. I looked at the other man as I recognised him from yesterday...he was one of the people who encouraged me that I was doing the right thing.

"Let her go" he simply said.

"After what her father did? He killed Ali, Henry! and you're just going to let her walk away?"

"She didn't do anything. He did..." he said as he pointed my dad "...and he is paying right now" The man's grip on my hand loosened a little but it was still strong.

"Let her go" the other man -Henry- said. The man with the scar on his eye looked down on his feet as he released my arm completely.

"Forgive me"he whispered. "The loss made me act like this..."

"I understand...he took someone important from me too" I said.

"He is there" Henry said pointing at a direction behind me. I looked there and saw Jack looking around for me as I felt a huge wave of safety taking over me.

"Thank you" I said to Henry and walked towawrds Jack who had his back turned at me right now. I walked closer at him and when I was standing right next to him as I intertwined our hands and looked straight ahead of me. With my peripheral vision I saw him looking down at our hands and then he looked at me. I turned around to face him as he pulled me in a tight hug.

"Where were you?"

"I...I was held back" I said as I pulled away...He looked at me and his eyes stopped at my arm where the man was holding me. I looked at it too and saw that it was starting to turn into a light purple color.

"Who did this to you?" he asked as his jaw clenched. I saw anger rising inside him and I knew I had to do something.

"I doesn't matter...I'm fine! People are going to take a while before they realise I'm not my father...we just have to be patient"

"We?"

"Yes...we" I said as I slightly smiled at him. He sighed as he brought me into one more hug and after that we turned our attention back to the judge.

* * *

"...Jeims Monrue I now sentence you to life imprisonment...you may take him" The judge said to the police that was guarding dad's trial. I looked at Jack as he stood there looking straight ahead of him...not taking his eyes from my father...

"Are you okay?"

"It's over"

"It is"

"You know...this is completely different from how I had imagined it"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...first, he's alive...I always thought that I wanted to kill him...and second, I never imagined that I would be so deeply in love with his daughter..."he said as he laughed bitterly. He must have seen my expression which was confused to hurt as he quickly added.

"It's much better that way" I smiled at him as he placed his hand at the back of my head bringing me closer to him and lightly kissing me.

"GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM HER!" I heard my dad scream as two police officers hold him back.

"Just ignore him" I said loudly for dad and all the people who were close enough to hear.

"As you wish" he said right before he kissed me again...Did I mention that he did that in front of everybody? Let's just say that they were surprised. Just then Kim jumped happily next to us and clapped happily her hands.

"Yay! It's official! You guys are a couple now!"

"Let them enjoy it Kimmy!" Jerry said as he put his arm over her shoulders.

"Kimmy?" Jack asked laughing.

"Don't call me that"Kim said.

"He did"

"He's my boyfriend"Kim said in a matter-of-fact tone right before she kissed him. Jerry looked surprised for a moment but then he instantly kissed her back.

"Aww, cute" I said.

"I guess I'm the only one who's still alone"Milton said with a sad expression.

"What about Eddie?" I asked.

"Kelsey..." he said.

"So as I said I'm the only one alone" Milton exclaimed when Miley came to where we were.

"Still single?" Miley asked surprised.

"Yup!" Milton answered as he popped the 'p'.

"Pick me up at seven" Miley said right before she left towards er parents.

"What just happened?"

"I think you have a date" I said.

" .GOD! With Miley?"

"Why do you seem so surprised?" Jack asked him as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"She is...Miley an I'm...me" he said.

"Have faith in yourself"Kim said as she lightly pushed him on his shoulder.

"Best day ever" Milton said as we all smiled.

* * *

"But we have to get up" I said to Jack.

"I don't see any important reason..." he said as he brought me into his arms. I'm so happy right now...actual happiness was filling me as Jack was tracing small circles on my bare back with his index finger.

"Kim will kill us...and you know we have to tell Rudy. He wasn't able to come to the trial..." I said even though deep down I didn't want to leave his arms...

"I guess you're right..." Jack said as he sighed.

"When will we stay alone...just you and me?"

"Right after today" I said and smiled.

"Alright"he said right before he kissed me.

"Let's go! The faster this day passes the better" he said as we both got ready.

I used to believe that prices didn't exist outside of fairytales, but I just have my own...So I guess everything ended up okay...or better than this? One thing is for sure...I did have my happy ever after...!

**_***_It's over!? I can't believe this! :'( I really hope you liked it! Specially to the people who convised me to continue it! So a special thank you to them! Two more things...first, I'm posting the new chapter of Dear diary probably tommorow and second, -and more important- I'd like to dedicate this whole story to Ruuza since she helped a LOT with this story and she supported me very much...this is the least I can do! Hope you like it! ;)**


End file.
